The Scarbrows
by Banana Belle
Summary: Peter and Sophie have twin daughters. In chapter 33, everything comes to a close. *Completed*
1. Chapter 1

Leah sat under a huge oak tree the late summer sun was to her back. This was her favorite place, from this spot she could the mountains, it was beautiful. When she was younger her parents would bring Ivy and Leah here for picnics. That was along time ago, now things were different Ivy went to parties all the time, and Leah parents had a lot more work to do at the school lately.  
  
"Hey," a voice interrupted Leah's thoughts. "I'm bored do you wanna go swimin' or something?" Ivy asked as she climbed up into the tree.  
  
"Sure." Leah and Ivy went to the house to change in to their bathing suits. They had to wear put tank tops and shorts on, because of the dress code rules at the school. That is where the lake was, and pretty much everyday Leah and Ivy would take the 2-mile trip to swim. It was a lot easier now that the road was paved, they were able to just roller blade the whole way.  
  
"Isn't it weird we leave for band camp tomorrow then right after that school starts?" Ivy asked. As they skated.  
  
"I'm so used to seeing Ethan everyday, it's going to be hard."  
  
"Are you and Ethan officially going out yet?"  
  
"No, were still just "friends," I'm not sure if we every will, Dad would be super pissed if he found out." Leah answered as they reached the office. They took off their skates and entered the building. Ivy knocked on the door of their dad's office.  
  
"Come in," a voice bellowed.  
  
"Hi, Daddy," Leah said with a huge smile on her face. "You don't seem very happy today is something wrong?" she asked as she sat on Peter's desk.  
  
"No, not really. What brings you two fish here?"  
  
"Funny," Ivy said not answering the question.  
  
"Well, have fun but don't stay out in the sun too long." Peter told his daughters.  
  
"What time will you be home tonight?" Leah asked.  
  
"Hmm… I'm not really sure. But I have to go into town later, so I could bring you back something for dinner. You know a last meal before you leave for band camp."  
  
"Bacon cheeseburger," Leah said as she hoped of the desk.  
  
"Tacos," Ivy said just as Leah finished.  
  
"And Milkshakes," they said this at the same time, this made Peter smile.  
  
"Strawberry-Banana and Orange-n-Cream." Peter finished off the girls' order.  
  
"Right, See ya," Leah bounded out the door.  
  
"Bye," Ivy said as she slammed the door and started running to catch up with Leah.  
  
  
  
-------Later that night--------  
  
"Leah have you seen my purple barrettes?"  
  
"Didn't you have them at the lake today?" Leah asked as she tried to close her trunk.  
  
"Oh yeah, I did. I'll call Dad and see if he can find them." Ivy ran out off the room to find the phone.  
  
Ivy came back into the room a few minutes later "Someone already gave my barrettes to Dad. Mom radioed in today said she wouldn't be back before we have to leave to get on the bus. But she sends her love," said as she went back to packing.  
  
"Um, Iv what's this?" Leah held up a baggy that she found in the closet.  
  
"It's not mine it's Mandy's she needed me to hang on to it for awhile," Ivy said.  
  
"I don't know if I can believe you. You promised you would quit if I didn't tell Mom and Dad," Leah looked at her sister "You swear its Mandy's?"  
  
"Yes, I'll take can of it right now. I'll page Mandy and she can get Grant to come get it."  
  
"All right, I believe you, but please don't hold for Mandy anymore," Leah said.  
  
"Okay, I won't," Ivy said as she stuffed the rest of her stash into her bag. She never was really into pot, and the pot Leah found was really Mandy's, but if Leah found her pills it was over. She knew Leah would tell. 


	2. Perfect

***Note*** Thanks, to those who reviewed. I didn't mean for it to be confusing, but I wanted to start in the middle of my characters' lives rather than the beginning. I know Sophie isn't able to have children, Leah and Ivy are adopted. I planned to write about that in a different part of the story, but I decided to put it in this chapter. Once again thanks and happy reading!  
  
  
  
1 -The Next Day-  
  
Leah looked out the window of the school bus. She thought about yesterday.  
  
-flashback-  
  
She had told Ivy to go home without her, because she wanted to say goodbye to Ethan. She met Ethan in their special spot, the clearing in the woods where they had their first kiss. Leah had pushed Ethan on the ground, and they were making out.  
  
"I have special present for you," Leah grinned  
  
"Anything from you would be special," Ethan said as he gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Here," she pulled off her shirt and bathing suit top at the same time.  
  
"I like," was all Ethan could say. He processed to feel her all over. Then it happened a figure appeared out of no where.  
  
-end of flashback-  
  
"Leah, get a grip. Who ever it was didn't see you. If they did, so what, Mom and Dad will never believe it was really you," Leah told herself.  
  
"Hey Leah, are you okay you've been acting weird all morning," the voice of Leah best friend and seat mate interrupted Leah's thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Maggie. Do you want to play BS?"  
  
"Sure, Brett and Eric can play too," Maggie answered.  
  
At the sound of their names Brett Adams and Eric Slate turned around. Brett had been Maggie's boyfriend in middle school, but now they were just good friends. Eric was a different story. He had a thing for Leah since 9th grade. Leah thought Eric was all right, until she met Ethan. The four some began to play an intense game of BS.  
  
-the back of the bus-  
  
"Ivy did you bring it?" Tara Field asked.  
  
"Of coarse. Did you think old Ivy wouldn't come through for you?"  
  
"I never thought that Ives," Nick Briggs declared, putting his had over his heart.  
  
"Shut up," Grant Way punched Nick in the arm.  
  
"Grant please no fighting, you know what Mr. King thinks about fighting and horse play," Mandy Berg said sarcastically.  
  
The group bursts out into a fit of laughter.  
  
  
  
-Later that night, at the Scarbrow house-  
  
"I don't remember when the house was ever this quite," Sophie told her husband, as they sat together in the living room.  
  
"I do, the day Mrs. Young called from the adoption agency. She told us how we had finally been approved, and that we could start looking for our child. We spent all day, talking about if we wanted a boy or a girl. In the car on the way up, we decided on a baby boy. But when Mrs. Young told us about the twin 13-month old girls, we completely changed our minds. They were beautiful, and when we went a saw the twins the next day, we knew those were our daughters," Peter said with a smile.  
  
"I love that story, I don't know if I will ever have a more perfect memory," Sophie whispered as she leaned her head against his body.  
  
"Our family is perfect," Peter said looking at his wife. 


	3. Not So Perfect

***Note*** Oh my gosh! I know some Higherground fans won't care but, if you love Once and Again, I have news for you, tvguide.com reports that Once and Again may come back for 4th season, even though ABC said it was canceled! If you don't believe me check for yourself in the news and gossip section. Sorry about that, but you have no idea how much I miss Once and Again already.  
  
  
  
-----Morning in Peter's office----  
  
"Tap, tap," there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Peter said not looking up.  
  
A girl who looked very young opened the door and waited for Peter to acknowledge her.  
  
"Olivia, is something wrong?" Peter asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"No, but I kind of need to talk to you about something," she said looking at her feet.  
  
Olivia had always been shy, she didn't speak unless she had to, so Peter knew something was up.  
  
"Why don't you sit down, and tell what you have to say," Peter offered her a chair.  
  
"I don't know how to say this. No, never mind it's dumb," she said as jumped out of the chair and out of the room.  
  
Peter tried to follow her, but she had too much of head start. He saw Lindsey West lying on a picnic table, she was a Cliffhanger, as was Olivia. He walked over to Lindsey.  
  
"Hi Lindsey," he said.  
  
"Hey," she said sitting up.  
  
"Anything new with you?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm so pasty but that's not new," she now pulled her legs up to her chest.  
  
"You really shouldn't being lying in the sun without sun screen. The…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, UV rays and skin cancer. I know Peter, I'm not stupid," She interrupted him.  
  
"I never said you were stupid, but I have a question for you."  
  
"What are you waiting for, shoot," Lindsey spat out.  
  
"Do you know what Olivia wanted to tell me this morning?" he put his hand on Lindsey's shoulder.  
  
"Well, last night she said she saw someone doing something, and she was really upset about it. So we, Katie, Daniella, and I told her, that she should tell you." Lindsey was now, playing with her fingers.  
  
"Someone? Something?" Peter asked skeptically  
  
"I'm not being the one who tattles."  
  
"Lindsey, is this someone doing something to hurt themselves or someone else?" Peter was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"No," was all Lindsey said. She hopped off the picnic table. "I have to go."  
  
"Thank you for your time Lindsey," Peter said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Peter walked back to his office. He began to sort through the bills, when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Peter answered in monotone.  
  
"Peter we have to talk," Sophie concerned voice flowed through the phone. She had the morning off, so she was at home.  
  
"What is it?" Peter said a silent prayer that one of his daughters wasn't hurt.  
  
"I was putting some clothes away in the girls' room, and I found ecstasy," Sophie voice was shaking.  
  
"Where did you find it?"  
  
"In the dresser, inside some socks."  
  
"So, it could have been either one," Peter pushed his hair back.  
  
"I just thought you should know. We can talk about this tonight. I love you Peter."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
With that they hung up. His daughters, he never thought this would happen with his daughters.  
  
"Sophie and I have always talked to them about drugs," he said to himself. "Maybe that's why Leah is so chipper, or Ivy she has been acting strange lately. Or both of them do it together while Sophie and I are at work."  
  
He heard something being shoved under the door. A note appeared, and then footsteps ran away. Peter picked up the note and read it.  
  
Peter-  
  
I tried to talk to you, but I couldn't. So here I'll say it. Yesterday I was taken a walk, and I saw Ivy or Leah doing stuff with some boy in the woods. There I said it. Please, please don't talk about this anymore with me.  
  
3 Olivia  
  
"I'm calling them tonight to find out what the hell is going on!" 


	4. Phone Call

*I might be able to post a few more times in the next two weeks because I don't have to be at school until 9:30 on most days. Juniors have MEAP tests, so we start school later most days. MEAP is a standardized test for those of you who don't live in Michigan. Anyway hope you like the story and please review.  
  
  
  
---The Scarbrow House ---  
  
"Peter are you sure you want to do this?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to know what is going on now!" Peter was getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"Fine, you better call now than." With that Sophie left the room.  
  
It took nearly a half-hour for Leah and Ivy to get to the phone. They were both worried.  
  
"I hope nothing bad happened," Leah said.  
  
"Me too," Ivy replied. "Well here it goes" Ivy took the phone from the woman in the office. "Hello?"  
  
"Leah?"  
  
"No it's Ivy. What's wrong Dad?"  
  
"I have few questions for you. Which one of you was with some boy in the woods?"  
  
"Me," Ivy said without hesitation.  
  
"So, I suppose the drugs your mother found were yours too."  
  
Leah was now listening. "No, the drugs were mine Ivy didn't know about them."  
  
"We have to talk when you get home. There are going to be some serious consequences for this behavior."  
  
"We no and were sorry," Leah was speaking for both of them now.  
  
Ivy was still in shock. She always covered for Leah, why did Leah take the blame for her? Leah hung up the phone.  
  
"Leah, why did you say the drugs were yours?" Ivy demanded.  
  
"Why did you say you were the one with Ethan?"  
  
"Dad didn't say Ethan, but you know he wouldn't have let you go up to Horizon for a long time. It's no big deal for me. Drugs Leah? Come on, you aren't going to see the light of day for years."  
  
"Ivy really I wanted to do something for you. You always take the blame for me."  
  
"Well, let's not worry about this now. So what were you doing with Ethan?"  
  
The sisters walked of holding hands, as Leah told Ivy everything. 


	5. Talking

---One Week Later---  
  
"Leah, I no your worried about what your parents are going to say, but it will be okay," Maggie said as she looked into the eyes of her best friend.  
  
"No, my parents are going to freak don't be surprised if you don't see me until I'm 21. Is this bus going fast or what? I bet I'm the only person, who doesn't want to go home," Leah rambled nervously.  
  
"Your wrong. Ivy doesn't want to go home either." Maggie grinned.  
  
With this Leah shoved Maggie with force, but not too hard. The bus pulled into the Southeast High School parking lot.  
  
"Well good-bye Margaret I'll miss you," Leah hugged her friend.  
  
"See you at school." Maggie waved and went to find her parents.  
  
"Are you ready?" a voice came from behind.  
  
"Ivy, I'm afraid." Leah was about to cry.  
  
"Don't worry about. You'll be fine. Come on there's Dad." Ivy put on a smile to help reassure her sister.  
  
"How was camp?" Peter asked, as he loaded the trunks into the SUV.  
  
"Some as always, fun until Mr. King says stop." Ivy answered.  
  
Leah was just standing there clutching her pillow.  
  
"Are you feeling okay Leah?" Peter asked taking notice to her silence.  
  
Leah didn't answer. She just stood there.  
  
"Dad, she's really tired," Ivy said.  
  
"Well, the three of us can take naps this afternoon." Peter closed the hatch got into the car.  
  
"Leah, seriously I'll tell them tonight it was all me." Ivy said before she opened the back door. Leah climbed in, then Ivy.  
  
The ride home was silent. Leah was curled up in a ball, she had her face presses against the window. Tears dripped down her checks. When Peter parked the car in front of the house. Leah grabbed her pillow and ran to her room. Ivy helped her father bring the luggage inside.  
  
"What is wrong with Leah?" Peter demanded, as he set a trunk on entryway floor.  
  
"She's afraid of you," Ivy mumbled.  
  
"Why did I ever hurt her? Have I even ever threaten to hurt her?" Peter yelling.  
  
"No, but just drop the subject."  
  
" I won't just…"  
  
"Dad please just leave her alone. I'm begging, just leave Leah alone," Ivy pleaded.  
  
"Fine, but tonight we all are going to talk even Leah." With that Peter left Ivy to unpack alone.  
  
Ivy did six loads of laundry before dinner. She returned the empty trunks to their home in the dusty attic. Ivy was folding clothes when Sophie came home. The clock on the wall read 10:43. Ivy just through the rest of the clothes in the basket and ran upstairs. Leah was asleep on her bed.  
  
"Leah, Mom is home, you know what that means," Ivy shook her sister awake.  
  
"Oh joy," Leah pushed herself off the bed and onto the floor, where Ivy joined her.  
  
"Ivy I won't let you take the blame for everything. It's not fair to you to be punished for two things."  
  
"Are you sure? It's no big deal for me to be in trouble I'm use to it," Ivy told her sister.  
  
"For missing curfew. Drugs are big, and the boy in the woods thing, I'm not sure what they will have to say about that," Leah said.  
  
"Only if you're sure Leah."  
  
"I have never been more sure about anything except for maybe about how hot Ethan is," Leah smiled.  
  
Both girls stopped laughing when they heard a tap on the door. Peter and Sophie appeared from behind the door.  
  
"Ivy go wait downstairs we want to talk with Leah first," Sophie ordered.  
  
Ivy got up of the floor and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
"Leah please sit on the bed or at least off the floor," Peter said in a soft voice.  
  
Leah sat with her legs crossed on her bed. Sophie sat across the room on Ivy's bed, while Peter just leaned against the desk.  
  
"You know our family policy on drugs, but you brought them into the house anyway," Sophie said making a statement rather than asking a question.  
  
"I have a question. Did you think you were going to keep getting away with this? We see kids on drugs all the time. But you thought you could get this past us?" Peter was looking at Leah. He his hands to his face then asked "How many times have brought drugs into this house?"  
  
"Once," Leah whispered.  
  
"Just what we found? How many times have you done any type of drug?" Sophie was now asking the questions.  
  
"Never, I have never smoked a cigarette let alone done anything else," Leah was looking up now.  
  
"Leah I'm not sure if I believe you," Sophie said.  
  
"Will you take a drug test to prove to us that you don't use?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tomorrow, I want you take it tomorrow," Peter told her.  
  
"That's fine," Leah said.  
  
"Well that is true because you won't have any plans for the next two months. You're grounded until the end of October. No phone, no friends, just school and whatever fun things your mom and I come up with," Peter said. He walked over to Leah. "Leah we love you, we want you to be safe." He gave her a hug.  
  
Sophie proceeded with a kiss, and they left the room. Ivy was sitting on the couch looking straight ahead.  
  
"Ivy, I'm tired so we're going to make this quick," Sophie said. "You are grounded for two weeks, and we never want to hear about you fooling around with some boy at the school again. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, I understand," Ivy groaned  
  
"Good, goodnight," Peter said. The clock now read 1:27. 


	6. News and Group

1 A Few Days Later  
  
Sophie is sorting through the mail on the kitchen counter. Bill, Bill, Bill, River Medical Center, with the last one she opens the envelope. Negative, negative everything was negative. She picks up the phone but puts it back down. She'll see Peter when she goes back for group.  
  
  
  
2 Outside  
  
"This sucks," Leah said as she flopped down on the ground.  
  
"Well, get used to it. You are still have 2 months," Ivy told her. "School starts Tuesday, then we'll have marching band practice after school, so it won't be that bad."  
  
"True, but what about Ethan?" Leah asked.  
  
"Tell you what. When I'm ungrounded, I'll sneak him up here."  
  
"You're the best Ivy," Leah jumped on her sister. The two were rolling around the lawn.  
  
"Working hard?" a voice, asked.  
  
"We're done," Ivy said sitting up, brushing grass out of her hair.  
  
"I'll just have to come up with some more things for tomorrow," Sophie said with a smile. "Finishing brushing off and then come inside, and help me with dinner."  
  
  
  
3 Later at Group  
  
"Everything was negative?" Peter asked questionably.  
  
"Everything," Sophie told him in a hushed voice. The two were talking quietly in a corner before they started group.  
  
"Leah wasn't lying. I still want to know what she was doing with ecstasy. That's not a first time kind of drug," Peter said as he looked over at the group of students.  
  
Katie was meditating, something she always did. Daniella, Lindsey, and Owen were discussing that made them bust out laughing every few seconds. Ethan and Perry were going over homework together. Olivia was sitting alone, but unlike Katie she wasn't doing anything, she just sat.  
  
"Okay, guys let's get stared," Peter commanded as he clapped his hands together.  
  
"Ugh, do you have to clap?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yeah, and we aren't all guys here," Daniella added. Her head was resting against Owen's chest.  
  
"My apologies," Peter said as he sat on the couch. He glared at Daniella; this only made her cuddle closer, to Owen.  
  
Sophie sat next to Peter smiling, her cliffhangers could be too much sometimes.  
  
"I feel… Katie," Peter said.  
  
"Peaceful, Perry," Katie said.  
  
"Bored, Lindsey," Perry grunted.  
  
"Super, Ethan," Lindsey said with a smile.  
  
"Lonely, Owen," Ethan said.  
  
"Happy, Olivia," Owen said grinning at Daniella.  
  
"Neutral, Daniella," Olivia mumbled.  
  
"Sexy," Daniella said with the biggest smirk on her face.  
  
"Okay, does anyone care to say why?" Peter asked.  
  
"Group is boring," Perry blurted out.  
  
Peter ignored this. "Anyone?"  
  
"I reached a new stage in meditation," Katie said proudly.  
  
"Congratulations, Katie," Sophie said. "Anyone else want to share?"  
  
"I would," Daniella said. "I feel sexy, because I'm a sexy bee-yach."  
  
"Daniella…" Peter said in an irritated voice.  
  
"What? Don't even say I swore because I said bee-yach." Daniella interrupted.  
  
"You have a warning, I don't want to hear anymore of your mouth," Peter told her sternly. "It's almost lights out people," He emphasized the last word.  
  
The group trickled out of the room, towards their dorms. Owen and Daniella were the last ones.  
  
"12:30," Owen asked.  
  
"Yup," Daniella answered, looking around before she gave him a kiss.  
  
The lovebirds headed to the own doors to wait until 12:30. 


	7. Confessions and Consequences Part 1

1 **Warning, I switched tenses a few times in this chapter so bare with me.  
  
2  
  
3 Later That Night at the Scarbrow's House (about 1:00 am)  
  
Leah and Ivy were sitting in the living room watching an old horror movie.  
  
"This movie is cheesy," Ivy said, as she reached for another handful of popcorn.  
  
"I like it. It's a lot better than some mushy love movie," Leah declared.  
  
"I figure you'd like that sort of a thing. You could get some ideas," Ivy giggled.  
  
"Why? I'm a natural love goddess," Leah said pretty loudly.  
  
"Really? A love goddess?" a voice asked.  
  
"Hi, Dad, Mom," Ivy said.  
  
"Anything else you can enlighten us about?" Peter asked.  
  
"No, that's about it," Leah said meekly.  
  
"Leah, your face is red," Ivy said.  
  
Leah chucked a pillow at Ivy. "Shut up," Leah whined.  
  
"I think I'm going upstairs. I'm sure you three have lots to talk about," Ivy said. She ran up the stairs, laughing the whole way.  
  
"Leah, your drug test results came back today," Sophie told her daughter.  
  
"Yeah I know. Ivy told me when she brought the mail in today," Leah said.  
  
"Everything was negative, but I bet you knew that," Peter said, as he turned off the movie and sat down on the couch next to Leah.  
  
"I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight Leah," Sophie said. She gave Leah a kiss, then left the room.  
  
"So, how was your day?" Peter asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess. Can you just get to the point?" Leah asked.  
  
"Why did you have ecstasy, if you don't use drugs?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted to try it?" Leah said.  
  
"Nice try, but whose is it?"  
  
"I told you. Mine."  
  
"And I don't believe you. Is it one of your friends? Maggie comes over a lot. Was it Maggie's?  
  
"No, Dad is isn't Maggie's."  
  
"Then whose is it?" Peter demanded. He was getting angry by the second.  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Leah, tell me right now unless you want to be grounded until Christmas."  
  
"Dad it was mine. Leah was just covering for me. I knew I was going to have to come clean after you gave her a drug test," Ivy said.  
  
"Leah, is this true?" Peter asked.  
  
Leah just nodded her head.  
  
"Well, I really don't think it's fair that you be grounded for two months your lying. But it wasn't okay to lie to us. Did you think you were helping Ivy?"  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know." Leah was crying.  
  
"Leah, I honestly think you were trying to help her. It isn't the way she needs to be helped though. Do you understand?"  
  
Leah nodded.  
  
"I think you only need to be grounded until Tuesday. Fair?"  
  
Leah nodded.  
  
"Why don't you go to bed. Goodnight," Peter said. He gave her a hug, and she went upstairs."  
  
The phone rings, before Peter has a chance to speak with Ivy.  
  
"Hello," he answers.  
  
"All right I'll be there in a few minutes." He hangs up the phone.  
  
"Ivy, we can talk tomorrow. I have to go to talk to some curfew violators."  
  
Peter takes the SUV because his motorcycle was away, and it would take longer to get out. When he reaches the main building. He sees Jeff waiting with Daniella and Owen.  
  
"Thanks," he tells Jeff. Peter then ushers Owen and Daniella into his office. "Sit," he orders. "What is this the third time this month you two have been caught out after lights out?"  
  
"Actually, it's the forth," Daniella says. "Yup, four, I'm pretty sure," she says after she thinks for a few seconds."  
  
"That isn't at all amusing," Peter tells her.  
  
"Well you're the one who asked Mr. Cranky-Pants," Daniella said snottily.  
  
"Your both on shuns for two weeks," Peter told them. "And Daniella will be going on a solo, next we have one."  
  
"That's bull," Daniella blurted out.  
  
"Oh don't worry Daniella, Owen isn't going on the group hike next week," Peter tells her.  
  
"I have to go on two stupid hiking trips, while Owen doesn't have to go on any."  
  
"Correct, Daniella you catch on quickly," Peter says.  
  
"But I hate hiking and anything outdoorsy," Daniella whined.  
  
"That's the point Daniella," Peter said.  
  
"Um Peter I don't know if that's fair," Owen said.  
  
"How so?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well, I like hiking so I don't get to go on the group trip. Daniella hates hiking so she has to go on two?" Owen tells Peter.  
  
"Two, the one she would of gone on anyway, and then another one for punishment," Peter answers his question.  
  
"Oh, I get it," Owen says.  
  
"That's great Owen, but I still have to go hiking TWICE," Daniella screams.  
  
"It's late, I'll escort you two back to your dorms," Peter tells them.  
  
They go to the boys' dorm first. Owen says goodnight to Daniella and Peter. He blows the former a kiss. On the way to the girls' dorm Daniella walks behind Peter several feet. She is sniffling.  
  
"Are you upset about something?" He asks her.  
  
"Just the whole TWO HIKE thing, she says. Then she wipes the tears from her face.  
  
They reach the girls' dorm.  
  
"Goodnight Daniella," Peter says warmly.  
  
"You are really annoying," she tells him.  
  
Peter walks back alone. He looks at his watch.  
  
"Wow, only 2:00 and I've made two people cry. I'm on a roll," he says to himself. 


	8. One Morning

Sorry I haven't written anything in over a week, but we only had a week notice for Wind Ensemble auditions this year. I spent most of last week practicing. My audition was today, and it went pretty well. Thanks for reading and review if you want. Sorry it's so short.  
  
  
  
Leah sat on the kitchen counter. At bright morning sun was shining through the window. She was trying to decide between a breakfast bar and a granola bar.  
  
"Morning," a cheerful Peter says.  
  
"Morning, which is better the breakfast bar or the granola bar?" Leah asks.  
  
"I'm going to make some toast. Want some?" Peter ignores the question.  
  
"Sure, I want cinnamon and sugar on mine." Leah hops off the counter and runs up the stairs to finish getting ready. She opens the bathroom door. There was Ivy, with a needle in hand.  
  
"Ivy you promised." Leah says quietly.  
  
"Yeah, so what."  
  
"I believed you, Ivy. I believed you! Leah says in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Are you going to tell?" Ivy asks.  
  
"No, you are." With that Leah stormed out off the room. She grabs her backpack heads back down the stairs. She is almost finished eating her toast, when Sophie comes in.  
  
"We need to leave." Sophie tells Leah. "Tell Ivy we are leaving in two minutes."  
  
Leah walks to the staircase landing and screams "Ivy were leaving in two minutes!"  
  
Ivy slams a door and pounds down the stairs. She pours a glass of juice downs it. She looks around Peter is looking at her.  
  
"What?" she asks.  
  
"It's hot why are you wearing a long-sleeved shirt?" he asks.  
  
"Because this is my favorite shirt. What are you trying to accuse me of?" Ivy demands.  
  
"Nothing, but why are you getting so defensive?" Peter asks.  
  
"Ivy, we need to go now," Leah says entering the kitchen.  
  
Ivy slams her glass down and follows Leah.  
  
(Later at Horizon)  
  
Olivia sat on the ground, with her legs pulled up to her chest, she slowly rocks herself. Owen and Daniella were snuggling saying how much they would miss each other. Ethan was reading a book; he looks up to see Katie, Perry, and Lindsey walking towards the small group.  
  
"Just came to say our good-byes." Lindsey says with a smile. She looks over at Olivia whose head is now buried in her lap. "Livi what's wrong?" Lindsey asks as she joins Olivia on the ground.  
  
"Nothing," the small voice says.  
  
"It's okay if you're worried, I was to on my solo." Lindsey tries to reassure her.  
  
"I've never been alone in the woods before," Olivia says.  
  
"It isn't as bad as it sounds. Peter is going to be close by, so will everyone else, nothing is going to happen." Lindsey says as she puts her arm around Olivia's shoulders.  
  
"Ready?" A booming voice interrupts.  
  
"No!" Daniella screams out.  
  
Peter ignores her and continues on "I know Daniella has already been on her solo, but Ethan and Olivia haven't. I will explain in more detail on the long hike we have." He glances around, he sees Lindsey whispering to a hunched over Olivia. "Olivia are you feeling well?" He asks with concern.  
  
Lindsey answers for her, "She's fine, she is just a little afraid."  
  
"There isn't anything to be afraid of," Peter says. "We need to get moving."  
  
Daniella and Owen say their last good-byes. Lindsey, Katie, and Perry try to give Olivia some last minute reassurance.  
  
"Hey, Olivia," Ethan says. "You and I can be hiking buddies."  
  
Olivia just nods her head and stands beside Ethan. Peter leads the way, next is Ethan and Olivia side by side, and last is a pouting Daniella. 


	9. Together

"We're going to stop here and rest," Peter tells his small group.  
  
"Good, my feet are killing me," Daniella says.  
  
"Really? They're killing you?" Ethan asks sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, they are." Daniella throws her pack on the ground right were Ethan's feet happened to be.  
  
"Daniella, you're such a bitch." Ethan tells her, as he walks away.  
  
"Do you like him?" She asks Olivia, who was sitting on a log nearby.  
  
"His nice, you just treat him bad," Olivia says softly.  
  
"Do you have a thing for Ethan?" Daniella squeals.  
  
"No, as a friend that's it," Olivia says.  
  
"As it should be," Peter's voice interrupts.  
  
"You like to irritate me don't you?" Daniella asks.  
  
"Of course not, Dani." Peter says with a smile.  
  
"Next time you call me Dani I'm hitting you. It's Nella, Ella, or Daniella!"  
  
"My apologies Nelly."  
  
"I hate you." Daniella gets up and walks of the trail.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Peter yells.  
  
"I have to use the little girl's room," she spat.  
  
"You can't go alone." He tells her.  
  
"Fine, Olivia let's go." Daniella orders.  
  
Olivia gets off her stump and follows Daniella. Peter watches them until they are out of site. Then he turns to find Ethan.  
  
"Ethan, is Olivia okay?" he asks.  
  
"How do you mean?" Ethan asks.  
  
"Is she having any problems? You know anything."  
  
"I don't think so. I think she's just being Olivia." Ethan says.  
  
"Just being Olivia?" Peter questions.  
  
"You know, not talking just crying every now and than."  
  
"Crying, how often does she cry?" Peter is concerned.  
  
"I really don't know. I was talking to Katie the other day, she said something about it." Ethan reponds.  
  
"What else did Katie say about Olivia?" Peter asks.  
  
"Nothing, if you want to know something ask the Katie or the other girls. Better yet ask Olivia." Ethan tells Peter.  
  
The girls return, and the group continues on their way.  
  
  
  
(At Southwest High School)  
  
Leah is sitting in her 3rd period class. The teacher is going through attendance.  
  
"Allen Bentley"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Kaylee-Anne Brown"  
  
"Present."  
  
"Kyle Eagle"  
  
"Sup."  
  
Leah mind slipped away from the names. She looked at her schedule, the 3rd period class was marked with a star, as were 5th and 6th. She had done that to mark what classes she had with Ivy. They went to a very small school, and since they both took band and French they had to be in some of the same classes.  
  
"Ivy Scarbrow"  
  
Leah waited for her sister to answer.  
  
"Ivy Scarbrow?" The teacher looked around the room.  
  
"Leah Scarbrow"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Nicholas Stevens"  
  
Where is Ivy? Mom dropped us both of this morning. She said she had to go to her locker. Why did she have to go to her locker? It's the first day of school all you need is a pencil anyway. Leah was deep in thought. She hadn't realized the teacher had called on her. Until the girl sitting in front of her turns around.  
  
"Just tell her what math class you had last year," the girl says.  
  
"Advanced Algebra/Trig," Leah says.  
  
The teacher goes through the rest of the names and tells the class they can talk until the end of the period.  
  
"Hey, my name's Lia." The girl in front of her says.  
  
"We have the name," Leah smiles and laughs.  
  
"I spell mine L-I-A though," Lia says.  
  
"What grade are you in?" Leah asks.  
  
"I'm in 11th ."  
  
"Me too, it's weird that I haven't seen you before."  
  
"I just moved here," Lia explains. "Are you related to the other Scarbrow girl?"  
  
"Yeah, she's my sister." Leah says.  
  
"Sister?"  
  
"We're twins." Leah says.  
  
"Really, I have a twin too!" Lia tells Leah.  
  
"This too weird. What's your twin's name?"  
  
"Mia. Isn't it cute Mia and Lia? My mom sure thought it was." Lia says.  
  
"It is cute. What class do you have next?" Leah asks.  
  
"Let me check, Humanities, Lia says.  
  
"Me too. I have some friends in that class do you want to sit by us if we don't have a seating chart?" Leah asks.  
  
"I love too. I feel strange not having any friends," Lia admits.  
  
"Not anymore. I am your first official friend at Southeast High School," Leah tells her.  
  
The bell rings and Leah and Lia walk to their next class.  
  
  
  
(That Afternoon at the Scarbrow House)  
  
"Ivy where were you during 3rd hour?" Leah demands  
  
"Why do you care?" Ivy pushes by her sister and head towards her room.  
  
"Ivy you're telling Mom and Dad about today!" Leah screams. You are going to tell them about everything."  
  
"I don't have to tell Mom and Dad shit," Ivy tells her sister.  
  
"Yes you do, or I will," Leah threatens.  
  
"You wouldn't." Ivy smirks.  
  
"Try me. Tell them by Sunday or I will," Leah says coolly.  
  
"I will tell them something. I let them know what a slut you are. I'll tell hoe you and your little boyfriend Ethan were getting freaky in the woods. Dad would really eat that up."  
  
"Tell all the lies about me you want Ivy. I don't care. You need help. The only way you're going to get any help is if Mom and Dad get you some," Leah screams.  
  
Ivy looks directly into her sister's eyes. "I thought we were best friends."  
  
"Ivy we are. That is why I want you to get help. No matter what happens or what you do, You will always be my sister and my best friend." Leah tells her.  
  
"Leah, I don't know why I started all this crap. I just wanted to do something crazy. I want to stop I really do. I hate hurting you. I hate the way Mom and Dad are going to be hurt when I tell them." Ivy starts to cry.  
  
Leah gives her sister a hug. "Don't worry Ivy, remember I will always be there. Where ever you are I am. Where ever you are going, I'm going too."  
  
The sisters continue to hug. 


	10. S'mores and Other things

(Near dusk in the woods somewhere)  
  
"Can we please stop?" Daniella whines.  
  
"We're almost tonight's campsite, Daniella." Peter tells her.  
  
"Fine. But we better get there soon," she huffs.  
  
The small group walks for a few more minutes until they reach a clearing.  
  
"Here it is," Peter says.  
  
"And the peasants rejoice," Daniella mumbles.  
  
"What was that Daniella? You want to help me with dinner. Well, I was going to ask Ethan, but since you volunteered, I'll have to find something else for him." Peter says with a smile. "Why don't we take a short rest, drink some water, and then get started?"  
  
"Sounds super." Daniella murmurs under her breath.  
  
(At the Scarbrow's House)  
  
Leah is sitting on the porch swing reading a book. Ivy comes outside and sits beside her.  
  
"Leah?" Ivy asks.  
  
"Huh?" Leah doesn't take her eyes of the book.  
  
"I have a huge favor to ask?"  
  
"What?" Leah says finally looking up from her book.  
  
"See Tara is having a surprise birthday party for Nick." Ivy begins.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, I kind of said I would go. You know make an appearance, but I'm grounded. So I need you to do me a favor. Can you please cover for me? I'll only be gone for a few hours." Ivy pleads.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure. When is the party?" Leah asks.  
  
"Next Saturday, take as long as you want to decide. If you don't want to I won't be mad." Ivy says. She smiles at her sister and goes back inside.  
  
Leah picks up the cordless phone, which was sitting beside her. She punches in Maggie's number.  
  
"Hey, Leah."  
  
"Hi Mags. I have a question. Do you know anything about a party Tara is having for Nick?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I was supposed to tell you, that you were invited. Everyone in band is, but they aren't putting up fliers because it's a surprise."  
  
"Thanks, Ivy just asked me if I'd cover for her, so she can go to the party."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean I love her and she's my sister, but I want to go to the party too. It's for Nick and Tara's throwing it, they're my friends too."  
  
"You should go Leah. Everyone is going to be there."  
  
"I know, but what about Ethan?"  
  
"What about Ethan?"  
  
"I think he might get mad if I go to party's all the time and don't go see him."  
  
"Leah you can be really weird sometimes. Hey who was that girl you been talking to?"  
  
"Who Lia? She's nice, I have a few classes with her. We might go see a movie tomorrow want to come?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maggie are you jealous of my new friend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Maggie you're my best friend."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You are jealous though aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You are don't lie to me Margaret."  
  
"I have to go see you later."  
  
"Bye Mags."  
  
"Bye Leah."  
  
Leah sets the phone down.  
  
(Back in the Woods)  
  
"We aren't really going to eat that are we?" Daniella asks looking at a bubbling pot of brown goo.  
  
"Is something wrong with it?" Peter goes over to the fire to look. He puts a spoon in the pot to try the goo. "Yum, tastes great."  
  
Daniella looks at him with her face scrunched up.  
  
"Is this enough wood?" Ethan asks, as he and Olivia dump more wood on to a fairly large pile.  
  
"Should be if not I'll get more." Peter tells them.  
  
"Good 'cause my arms hurt. How about Livvy?" Ethan asks.  
  
"Yeah my arms kind of hurt," Olivia says.  
  
Ethan looks at Olivia arms. "Yeah your arms hurt because they're bleeding." He says.  
  
Olivia looks down at her arms to see several long scratches running along each arm.  
  
"Ethan can you go get the first aide kit out of my bag?" Peter asks.  
  
"Sure." Ethan runs of to retrieve the first aide kit.  
  
Olivia eyes begin to fill with tears.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll have you fixed up in no time." Peter says to her.  
  
"Yeah, you know if we can't stop the bleeding we could hack your arm off." Daniella says sarcastically.  
  
Peter was about to chastise her, but he doesn't when he sees Olivia smile at Daniella's comments.  
  
Ethan returns with the kit and Daniella pours some boiling water into to a cup. Peter washes both arms with the water and soap. Then he puts on the antibiotic cream and bandages.  
  
"All finished." Peter tells her.  
  
Ethan and Daniella give an ovation. "Fine work. Brilliant. Best I've ever seen."  
  
"Ew." Olivia crinkles up her noise. "What's that smell?"  
  
The heads turn toward the fire where the brown goo is smoking and dripping.  
  
"I guess we aren't eating dinner after all." Daniella says with a smile. "Darn."  
  
"I'm hungry," Olivia says.  
  
"I second that," Ethan says.  
  
Peter remembers that he put some things for s'mores in his pack. "Don't worry I have something better," tells them.  
  
"We should worry," Daniella says.  
  
"Yummy!" Olivia squeals, when she sees what Peter has.  
  
"I haven't had s'mores since…" Ethan ponders. "Well since a really long time."  
  
"This is way better the food you try to serve us at school." Daniella declares as she takes a bite of her s'more.  
  
"I could get used to this," Ethan says.  
  
"Well, don't. I promise it won't happen again. I'll make sure Daniella is not in charge of cooking again." Peter says with a grin.  
  
The group makes and eats more s'mores.  
  
"Olivia, why are you roasting another marshmallow when you haven't finished the three you already made?" Ethan asks.  
  
"Because it's fun," Olivia tells him.  
  
"You're really weird, Ethan tells her. "I'll eat those marshmallows for you."  
  
"Go ahead I don't want them," she says.  
  
"I want one," Daniella yells.  
  
"Just one," Ethan tells her.  
  
"You are such a pig Ethan!" Daniella says.  
  
"Don't Daniella I'll make you some fresh ones," Olivia tells her.  
  
"No fair," Ethan states.  
  
Peter is watching all of this and he smiles. They are having fun and acting like kids something some of them never really had a chance to do when they were younger. No matter how bad a mood he was in, seeing Olivia being herself cracked him up. She was always playful and childlike, that was her way of hiding all the pain. Peter's thoughts were broken by a shriek. He looks up in time to see Ethan throw a marshmallow at Daniella.  
  
"Ethan I'm going to get you," Daniella screams as she lunches a marshmallow at him.  
  
It misses and hits Olivia, who proceeds in smashing a marshmallow in Ethan's face.  
  
"Enough, we're having group then everyone is going to bed." Peter tells them. "I feel… Daniella"  
  
"Angry, Olivia."  
  
"Content, Ethan."  
  
"Sticky."  
  
"Okay, now tell me why." Peter tells them.  
  
"I'm angry because Ethan is a being a jerk. He threw a marshmallow at me." Daniella says.  
  
"I'm content because I like marshmallows but I don't like the idea of sleeping in the woods." Olivia's voice gets quitter at the last part of her sentence.  
  
"I'm sticky because Olivia smashed a marshmallow in my face." Ethan declares.  
  
"Sorry about that," Olivia says.  
  
"It's okay. I don't care I just needed a feeling." He tells her.  
  
"All right bed," Peter announces.  
  
Olivia and Daniella go into the tent they are sharing, and Ethan heads to his tent. Peter sits up for awhile watching the fire die down. 


	11. Okay

*Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy at work. Not like anyone reads this anyway, but I like to read my own stories when they're posted. It makes me feel all warm and special inside.  
  
(Friday)  
  
Ivy is laying on her stomach on her bed, listening to her CD player. Leah comes into the room.  
  
"Ivy remember I told you, that you had to let Mom and Dad know what is going on by tomorrow."  
  
"I know, I was planning on talking to them when they get back tonight. Dad got home from the hike this afternoon." Ivy says.  
  
"What are you going to say?" Leah asks.  
  
"I'm not sure. They are going to be pissed when I tell them. Any ideas?"  
  
"Well, you could ask them for help. They will probably be less mad at you, if you tell them you have a problem." Leah suggests.  
  
"But I don't have a problem." Ivy insists.  
  
"Ivy, you do. Everybody knows. I've heard some interesting things about you from a few people at school."  
  
"Like who?" Ivy asks.  
  
"Let's see oh Maggie, Eric, at least half the color guard."  
  
Ivy interrupts " You believe those nasty sluts?"  
  
"Ivy, I really hope you change." With that Leah leaves the room.  
  
(In the middle of the woods)  
  
Peter is sitting on the ground, looking at the journals he gave for the solos. Daniella's was mostly sarcastic with very few genuine feelings. He flips open Ethan's journal, there is a poem written on the back of the forth page. You mean everything to me The first time I saw you I knew I love you, I truly do.  
  
There was in Ethan's journal or anything Peter knew about Ethan to place this poem to a person.  
  
"At least somebody got something out of this," Peter says to himself.  
  
"What?" Daniella asks.  
  
"Nothing, just talking to myself are you guys about ready to head out?" Peter quickly changes the subject.  
  
"I am, but Ethan and Olivia are busy making kissy face in the brush." Daniella states.  
  
"What? Where are they?" Peter leaps from the ground and starts looking.  
  
"I was kidding. They're trying to fix the strap on Olivia's bag. You really need to calm down." Daniella informs him.  
  
"That isn't funny Daniella. This is your first and last warning for today." Peter tells her.  
  
"We fixed the bag actually, I fixed the bag, but." Ethan announces.  
  
"Ethan you are such a loser," Daniella says snottily.  
  
"Who's here because they couldn't wait until morning to see their lover?" Ethan shoots back. "Olivia did you get caught after lights out with Owen?"  
  
"No," Olivia answers sweetly.  
  
"You're the only with the lover Ethan. I know all about you and Le."  
  
"Shut up," Ethan cuts her off.  
  
"Thought that's how it was. Just remember to keep your yapper shut the rest off the way home, and I won't tell Peter about what you and his precious daughter do." Daniella tells him.  
  
"Whatever Daniella." Ethan walks over to Peter with Olivia they show off their handy work.  
  
"Duct tape, anything can be fixed with duct tape." Ethan says.  
  
"Are we ready to roll?" Peter says clapping his hands together.  
  
Daniella yawns, Olivia stares up blankly, and Ethan is still beaming from his duct tape solution.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Peter says and he leads the small group onwards.  
  
The group hikes for several hours, then Horizon comes into view.  
  
"I never thought I'd be so glad to be back here," Ethan says.  
  
"I know what you mean," Olivia seconds him.  
  
"It's about 1:30 everyone else is still in class. You can unpack and relax until dinner." Peter turns and tells them.  
  
"You mean we don't even have to start our makeup homework?" Daniella asks.  
  
"That would be a good idea but no. By the way I will be checking to see that your assignments are all completed by next Friday." Peter says.  
  
"Dang," Daniella mumbles. She and Olivia head to the girls' cliffhanger dorm. Ethan heads towards the guys' dorm.  
  
Peter walks to the office. Sophie is sitting at her desk working on some paper work. She looks up to see him enter.  
  
"I missed you." She says giving him a hug.  
  
"I missed you too." Peter kisses her forehead. "How has everything been going here and at home?"  
  
"Actually things here went well, except Lindsey has been in the nurse's office throwing up since after breakfast." Sophie says.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Peter asks.  
  
"Yeah, she had a slight fever so the doctor stopped by and saw her. She said Lindsey just has a virus and gave antibiotics." Sophie goes on.  
  
"That's good, I'll stop by and see her before I go home to change. How's Ivy?" Peter asks.  
  
"Hmmm.. that is a very good question, but Ivy isn't talking to me." Sophie informs him.  
  
"Great," Peter says sarcastically. "I'll be back for dinner, and I'll bring the girls if they want to come."  
  
"Bye sweetie." Sophie says, giving Peter one last welcome home kiss.  
  
Peter goes to the nurse's office to find Lindsey sitting crossed legged on a bed with her head resting on her hands.  
  
"Hey Lindsey, how are you feeling?" Peter asks softly as he gently pushes her hair out of her face.  
  
"Not so good," she moans.  
  
"That's what I heard. Do you want anything? When was the last time you had something to drink?" Peter keeps rattling off questions.  
  
"I don't know, maybe some juice," she says.  
  
"I'll see if I can find you some in the kitchen." Peter leaves but comes back a sort time later. "Here how does apple juice sound?"  
  
"Fine," Lindsey says.  
  
"Good." Peter pours a cup and hands it to Lindsey.  
  
"Thanks," she says with a slight smile.  
  
"Your very welcome. I'm have to go home, but I'll leave the juice here in case you want more." Peter says leaving Lindsey alone again. 


	12. Confessions and Consequences Part 2

Peter opens the front door everything is quite. "Leah? Ivy? Girls?"  
  
"Hi Dad!" Leah says giving Peter a hug.  
  
"How are you? I missed you. Where's Ivy?" Peter asks.  
  
"Well, I'm fine. I missed you too, and Ivy is up stairs in our room. Speaking of rooms can I move into the attic please, please, please?" Leah throws in her own question in at the end.  
  
"Leah, I'm really tired right now can we talk about this later?"  
  
"I guess," Leah mumbles.  
  
"Do you want to come down to the school for dinner? We might be late." Peter asks as he takes his shoes off.  
  
"Sure, I'll asks Ivy if she wants to come too." Leah says trying to not sound excited.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap wake me up at 4:30." Peter tells her.  
  
"Sure thing," Leah skips up the stairs with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Ivy rolls her eyes at her sister.  
  
"I get to see Ethan!" Leah shrieks. "What should I wear?"  
  
"Calm down, it isn't like he's going to care what you wear just as long as you take it off." Ivy smirks.  
  
"Jealous," Leah says as she starts chucking clothes on to the floor.  
  
"Oh, that's it Lee." Ivy turns her headphones up.  
  
A Few Hours Later "Are you sure you don't want to come Ivy?" Peter asks her one last time.  
  
"No, I just want stay home tonight." Ivy replies.  
  
"You're not feeling sick are you?" Peter asks, his voice growing with concern.  
  
"I'm fine I just don't want to go out that's all." Ivy answers.  
  
"Well, okay we're going to be late, so." Peter is cut off.  
  
"How late?" Ivy asks.  
  
"11, 12 I can't be sure. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just need to talk to you and mom sometime soon. "Ivy says softly.  
  
"Hmm.. I will try to get home as soon as we can than. If we aren't going to be back by eleven I'll call okay?" Peter sensed this was important.  
  
"That's fine Dad."  
  
"Leah are you ready?" Peter yells. "Be down in a second!" Leah screams.  
  
"I'll see you later." Peter says to Ivy.  
  
"Bye. Have fun Leah."  
  
"I will," Leah mouths so Peter doesn't hear.  
  
Ivy listens until she can't hear the car anymore. She picks up the phone, her first chance all week.  
  
"Grant? It's Ivy, can you get me something 'cause I'm flippin'. Thanks you're the best. Hey, you want to hang for awhile? The 'rents and Leah are out. Okay, yeah bring whomever. See ya in a few."  
  
Ivy puts the phone down. She goes to change realizing that she's wearing boxers.  
  
A few minutes later Grant shows up with Mandy.  
  
"Hey Grant, park in back in case anyone comes back early." Ivy instructs.  
  
"Ivy I don't why you still do this crap, you're already in trouble." Grant tells her.  
  
"Then why do bring it to her Grant? Mandy asks.  
  
"Mandy, Mandy, Mandy, Ivy and I are friends." Grant says.  
  
"Still Grant, it's one thing getting high at parties, but Ivy and you need to chill." Mandy tells them.  
  
"Mandy spare the lecture. My sister blackmailed into telling my parents tonight. I need to for old time sake." Ivy says.  
  
"Are you still having trouble finding a vein?" Grant asks Ivy.  
  
"Yeah, I have the hardest time."  
  
"Let me help." Grant finds the vein and injects dropping the syringe on the floor. No one notices.  
  
"Grant we'd better split my mom will kill me if I'm late." Mandy says.  
  
"Okay, see you around Ives."  
  
"Hopefully. Bye Mandy."  
  
Ivy drifts to sleep on the couch. Hours later someone is gently shaking her. She groans and opens her eyes.  
  
"Hey sleepy." Sophie says. "Your Dad said you wanted to talk, or do you just want to go to bed?"  
  
"Um, we can talk, but can you give me a minute?" Ivy asks.  
  
"Sure, we'll be in our room when you're ready."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Ivy gets up and walks up the stairs.  
  
Sophie starts to her room but she stops. She sees something on the floor. She picks up the syringe and brings to Peter.  
  
"Look, you see what happens when we wait. I find this on the living room floor." Sophie is yelling but not loudly.  
  
"Sophie what was I supposed to do drop everything and to baby-sit Ivy?" Peter asks.  
  
"No, but she's your daughter."  
  
"Sophie she's your daughter too."  
  
"Um.. you said to come in right?" Ivy asks.  
  
"Yes, Ivy what is it?" Peter asks.  
  
"Well, I don't know where to start. Here this will break the ice." Ivy pulls a folded envelope out of her pocket and hands it to Peter.  
  
"Ivy, how long have you had this?" He asks.  
  
"A couple of days."  
  
"What is it?" Sophie asks.  
  
"It's her drug test results. Iv, why did you take out of the mail?" Peter asks her ushering her towards the bed. "Sit."  
  
"I don't know." Ivy whispers.  
  
Peter reads the results and hands the paper to Sophie. She covers her mouth with her hand. "I need to get a glass a water." She leaves the room.  
  
"Ivy." Peter starts.  
  
"Daddy I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Mom hates me, you hate me." Ivy words turn to tears.  
  
"Ivy I don't hate, your mother doesn't hate you either, she's just upset." Peter reassures her.  
  
There is a knock on the door then Leah enters.  
  
"Leah, this isn't a good time." Peter tells her.  
  
"No, I have something to say." Leah says and continues. "I want to be in this conversation it evolves me too. I'm a member of this family."  
  
"Leah I understand your feelings, but this isn't about you at all." Peter says. "You need to leave."  
  
"No, Lee can stay. I want her to be here." Ivy says.  
  
"If that's what you want. Leah can you go check on your mother please?" Peter asks.  
  
Leah nods her head, and returns with Sophie.  
  
"Can I ask a question?" Ivy asks drying her eyes on her shirt.  
  
"Yes," Peter says softly.  
  
"What are you going to do? Last time you told me if this happens again, you were going to do something drastic." Ivy says.  
  
"You aren't going to send her away are you? You can't." Leah sobs.  
  
"If we do, it will be very temporary." Sophie says now trying to calm Leah down.  
  
"Ivy you're going to have to go to place where you can get all the drugs out of your system." Peter tells her. "Do you understand?"  
  
"I think so," she says.  
  
"Afterwards I'm not sure what to do. Do you have ideas?" Peter asks Sophie.  
  
She looks puzzled.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"What Leah?"  
  
"I have an idea. I don't know if you'll like it though."  
  
"Well, an idea is more than I have right now." Peter tells.  
  
"Why don't you have Ivy go to Horizon? She will be at place where she can get help, but she won't be so far away I never get to see her." Leah says. Silence. "You don't like it do you?"  
  
"No, Leah I think it's an excellent idea." Sophie says.  
  
"Ivy what do you think?" Peter asks her.  
  
"Not like I'm going to get much of I say, but it would be okay I guess." She says. 


	13. The Door

* Warning this is a little different then my normal writing for this story. It's kind of sort and kind of cRaZy.  
  
Thunder booms through the mountains, rattling the window in Leah and Ivy's room.  
  
"I have no idea what to pack. Leah what should I bring?" Ivy asks. Piles of clothes surround her.  
  
"Well you don't need to bring your dress from the Snowflake Ball." Leah comments, as she flips the page of a magazine.  
  
"Thanks you're so helpful." Ivy throws a wadded up sweatshirt at her.  
  
"Really though, you don't need to bring anything nice," Leah says. "Here I'll help you."  
  
Leah and Ivy sort through clothes until the two trunks are nearly filled.  
  
"Dang it!" Ivy says suddenly.  
  
"What?" Leah asks.  
  
"My favorite track pants have a hole in them, from when I fell in gym class last year," Ivy says.  
  
"Well, if you really like them you can have mine. They're red, not blue but close enough." Leah offers.  
  
"Really? Thanks. I forgot you even had those."  
  
"No problem, think of it as your going away present." Leah says with a smile.  
  
"I should give you a present." Ivy thinks.  
  
"But I'm not going anywhere," Leah tells her sister.  
  
"So? I know. You can wear anything I leave whenever you want except for my glitter pants. You have to ask if you want to wear those," Ivy says.  
  
"Wow, thanks Iv." Leah says. "Ivy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't want you to go away." Leah starts to cry.  
  
"Leah, don't cry it isn't that far. Mom and Dad said you could visit, just not at first." Ivy puts her arm around Leah's neck.  
  
"It won't be the same. I hate it." Leah continues to sob.  
  
After a few minutes of sitting in silence a door slams.  
  
"Who's home this early it's only 6 o'clock?" Ivy asks.  
  
"I don't know that's kind of scary especially with Dad being gone recently." Leah wipes her face and follows Ivy down the stairs.  
  
"Hello?" Ivy calls.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hel.." Ivy runs to towards the front door. Leah turns to see why Ivy ran. She sees it a figure dressed in all black. Leah doesn't move, until she sees Ivy waving frantically at her. It's too late, the figure sees them. Leah runs anyway.  
  
When Leah reaches the door, Ivy already has it open. They run down the steps towards road, not bothering to close the door even though it's pouring. They run until they reach the office. The first person they see is Katie.  
  
"Katie, where are our parents?" Ivy gasps, she and Leah are still trying to catch their breath.  
  
"I don't know where Sophie is, but Peter is having group with the Trailblazers. I'll get him." Katie runs to find Peter.  
  
She pushes the door open and everyone looks up. "Peter, Leah and Ivy are here, they ran the whole way something happened," Katie yells.  
  
"Okay, group is dismissed." He tells the Trailblazers. "Katie, where are they?" She points him in the right direction. 


	14. Hmmm

*I haven't updated this in awhile, but I've been busy with work, band, and now school. Anyway enjoy, I don't know when the next time I'm going to be able to write more will be. Happy reading and review if you'd like.  
  
Peter runs to where Ivy is standing and Leah is sitting. "Are you both all right? What happened?"  
  
"We're fine, but somebody was in the house Leah and I saw them." Ivy stammered.  
  
"I'm going to call the police come and sit down in the office." Peter tells them.  
  
Ivy starts to walk, but Leah still sits against the wall.  
  
"Leah are you okay?" Ivy asks her twin.  
  
Leah closes her eyes and shakes her head "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Ivy and Leah walk into the office as Peter puts the phone down. "The police are coming to check the house. Then they'll want to talk with you about what you saw." Peter tells his daughters. "What did you see?"  
  
"Just someone dressed in black." Ivy answers.  
  
"That's it?" Peter asks skeptically.  
  
"That's all, unless Leah saw something different." Ivy says.  
  
"Lee did you see anything else?" Peter asks her. "Lee?"  
  
Leah shakes her head and voices and almost inaudible "no."  
  
"Let's go for a walk," Peter suggests. "We can find your mom." He wraps his arm around Leah shoulders and Ivy follows the pair outside.  
  
**The next morning  
  
"Ivy are you ready?" Sophie asks.  
  
"I don't know maybe." Ivy scuffs her shoes against the wood floor.  
  
"Ivy please don't do that." Sophie mildly scolds.  
  
"Do what?" Ivy asks.  
  
"Whatever you are doing with your shoe." Sophie tells her.  
  
"Fine I'll quit. LEAH!!! Are you coming down to see me off?" Ivy screams.  
  
Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, clomp. The clomp was made as Leah jumps with both feet to land on the floor.  
  
"See ya I-vee." Leah says with her teeth sticking out of her mouth.  
  
"That is so nasty Lee." Ivy tells her sister.  
  
Sophie opens the front door and Ivy goes out to the car.  
  
"Leah are you sure you'll be okay by yourself today?" Sophie asks. "Mom, I'll be fine go to work and quit worrying about me." Leah tells her mother very sternly.  
  
"As you say Leah. Please don't spend the whole day sitting in front of the TV." Sophie reminds her daughter.  
  
"Mom, go Ivy is waiting for you."  
  
"Bye. I love you." Sophie says as she closes the door.  
  
For a moment Leah stands in the hall alone, before she heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. 


	15. A New Day

*Wow! Thanks for the reviews they were wonderful. I was very surprised when I read them today. So surprised I decided to write more even though I'm really busy. I shouldn't even be wasting time online tonight, but I need some way to stay especially since memorization tests start Monday for band eek! Anyway happy reading and review if you want.  
  
Sophie parks the car "Ivy go inside and talk to your dad. I need to check your bags."  
  
"What you don't trust me?" Ivy asks.  
  
"I'm not going to answer that, but it's the school policy." Sophie tells her daughter.  
  
Ivy walks inside and knocks on the office door. "Come in." She pushes it open slowly.  
  
"Oh hi Ivy. Have a seat I'm almost done." Peter says and goes back to writing something.  
  
Ivy sits down right in front of the desk, she looks at a folder with her name on it. She picks it up and starts to read the first page. Nothing new, blah, blah, blah she flips the pages. She sees her transcript and starts to look at her grades.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Peter asks her.  
  
"This," she shows him the folder, "It had my name on it."  
  
"That's fine I thought you had something else." Peter says with relieve.  
  
"What so private in here?" Ivy asks.  
  
"Actually a lot, that's one of the things that we need to talk about. Ivy now that you're a student you can't just come in here whenever and look at whatever you want." Peter pauses.  
  
"So you're saying I can't come talk to you. You and Mom aren't really my parents any more. Am I'm supposed to pretend I don't know you?" Ivy says.  
  
"Ivy that isn't what I mean and you know it. You do know that right?" Peter places his hands on the desk.  
  
"Yeah, it's just well never mind." Ivy starts rubbing her face. Peter can tell she's getting upset.  
  
"Ivy you know the rules here. You are going to be a Cliffhanger.." Peter starts to say until Ivy cuts him off.  
  
"No way, I have to answer to and Mom this is crap!"  
  
"If you would let me finish I was going to tell you that the Cliffhangers have a new counselor. His name is Rob, he'll be here later today. Any questions before we go get you moved in?"  
  
"Nope," Ivy spats.  
  
"Well let's go." Peter leads the way.  
  
Sophie had already dropped off Ivy's bags in the dorm. Peter walks up the steps and knocks on the door. Lindsey answers it and she lets them in.  
  
"This is going to be a little different since you all already know Ivy and she knows you. Your new counselor will be here soon. We will be having a special group meeting at 3 o'clock. Please be on time." Peter addresses all the girls.  
  
"I have a question!" Katie announces.  
  
"Proceed."  
  
"Is our new counselor a guy?" Katie asks.  
  
"Yes, but I don't see what that was to do with anything. Is there a reason you asked that?" Peter questions her.  
  
"Not really I just wanted to know." Katie replies.  
  
"3 o'clock by the picnic tables." Peter says as he leaves.  
  
"So Ivy what's new?" Lindsey asks.  
  
"Nothing. Does this place suck?" Ivy asks her own question.  
  
"Well it depends. Sometimes it sucks but sometimes it's interesting." Katie answers.  
  
"Interesting?" Ivy ponders.  
  
"Well, the reason Katie asked about the new counselor is because we heard he was hot." Daniella says. "Right Livvy? Olivia swears he was the one she went a few weeks ago when Peter was doing interviews."  
  
"This might not suck so bad after all." Ivy tells them.  
  
The Cliffhanger girls cackle away.  
  
~~In Peter's Office  
  
Peter is moving stacks of papers around in search of the folder he hadn't wanted Ivy to see earlier. He found it and opened it. The folder contained so new information from the police department about who was in the house yesterday.  
  
**Dun, dun, dun hehehe until next time. 


	16. Rob

~ Surprise! That's right another chapter. I'm doing pretty well considering I didn't write hardly anything all summer. You might find out who the person in black is this time you might not. Muhaha.  
  
Peter began to read the report when there is a knock on the door. "Come in," he says. Thinking to himself "I'm never going to get a chance to read this."  
  
A man is his mid twenties with dark hair enters. "I hope I'm not too early."  
  
"No, it's fine we can go over a few final things. I hadn't planned on meeting with your group until 3, but we can move it up if need be. Have a seat, make yourself comfortable."  
  
"Thanks." Rob says sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Well first off do you have any questions?" Peter asks.  
  
"I would like to know a little more about each one of the students I'm going to be working with." Rob says.  
  
"Yes, that would be helpful wouldn't it. Let me see if I can find their files." Peter says as he beings rummaging through the file cabinet. "Here we go." He pulls out eight blue folders. "Ivy's is on top so we will start with her. She is my daughter, and she just became a student here a few hours ago. I'm not sure how this is going to work out, but she is a student and will not be treated differently. We've already talked about all the drugs so we can move on. Next is Katie. Katie was sexually assaulted be her uncle on several occasions. She's been with us for a little over a year." He goes to talk about each one of the Cliffhangers and their problems. "You will also being teaching the chemistry class. They are pretty excited because I have been the acting chemistry teacher. The class is fairly small, there are going to ten students including Ivy. They have books we have just been reading straight through but feel free to teach what you want with in reason."  
  
The phone rings, he picks it up thinking it might be Leah. "Dad," the voice says. "I think somebody is trying to break in." Leah whispers into the phone.  
  
"Where are you?" He asks.  
  
"In my closet." Leah whimpers.  
  
"I'll be right there, stay in the closet." Peter tells her quickly hanging up. "That was my other daughter she thinks some is trying to break into the house again. You can stay here I need to go check it out."  
  
"If it's all right I'll go with in case someone is really there." Rob offers.  
  
"Yes, that's fine let's go." Peter says as he starts to run towards the door. Rob follows.  
  
When they arrive at the house Peter jumps out of the car. "You can check around the outside, I'll go in." He tells Rob.  
  
Peter enters through the front door he immediately goes to find Leah. As he opens the closed bedroom door he says "Leah you can come out." She doesn't right away, so he opens the closet door. Leah is curled up in the corner rocking back and forth. "Leah are you hurt?" He asks.  
  
"No, just freaked out," she replies.  
  
"Did the person get in?" Peter asks.  
  
"I don't think so." Leah says.  
  
"I'll still check the house. Rob the counselor is outside looking around you can go wait with him." Peter tells.  
  
The pair heads down stairs and out side to look for Rob. They find him in the back yard looking at the sliding glass door.  
  
"Some tired to pry this door open. Most likely used some kind of metal rod." Rob informs them.  
  
"I'm going call the police and check the rest of the house is it all right if Leah waits out here with you?" Peter asks.  
  
"Sounds fine, Leah and I can get to know each other." Rob says.  
  
Peter goes back into the house while Leah and Rob stay outside. Leah is shivering the September morning is cold.  
  
Leah is the first to break the silence. "How did you know someone used a metal bar on the door?"  
  
"I took a lot of forensics classes. I was going to go into forensic science, but then I got into psychology and teaching." He answers.  
  
"Wow, what were you in college for a million years you don't look that old?" Leah jokes.  
  
"Six years in college and I'm 25 if that was you were getting at." Rob now sees her holding her arms against her chest. "Are you cold?" He asks her.  
  
"No, I'm fine, she says.  
  
"You're holding arms against your body and you're shivering. But you're not cold? I didn't have to go to college for a million years to figure out what a person looks like when they're cold." Rob says as he takes off his sweatshirt. "Put this on."  
  
"Thanks, but it's your sweatshirt. You'll be cold with out it." Leah tells him.  
  
"I didn't ask if you wanted to wear the shirt, I told you to put it on." Rob replies.  
  
"I'm fine." Leah says.  
  
"Leah. Is that your name?" Rob asks.  
  
"Yes," she says.  
  
"Leah, I didn't ask you if you wanted to wear my sweatshirt. I'm telling you to wear the sweatshirt." Rob says giving his orders.  
  
"You're obviously not going to leave me alone so I will wear your frickin' sweatshirt." Leah says with a sigh as pulls the shirt over her head.  
  
"Thank you. Was that so hard?" He asks. "You are really annoying." Leah states. 


	17. Hawk

A few moments later a police car pulls up to the house. Leah and Rob were now engrossed in a conversation about music.  
  
Peter appears and says "We can leave the officers are just going to check for any additional evidence. Leah you can just hang out today, unless you want to bring homework with you."  
  
"Actually I think do want to bring my homework. Can you go get it?" Leah asks.  
  
"Sure just tell me what I'm looking for." Peter tells her.  
  
"Just my backpack it should be in the downstairs hall closet," she replies.  
  
"I'll be right back, you guys can go start the car." Peter reaches into his pocket and tosses the keys. Leah catches them and Rob follows her to the car.  
  
Leah starts up the car, before she sinks into the back seat. Rob takes his place on the passenger's side. They sit in silence.  
  
Peter comes back a few moments later carrying Leah's purple backpack on his back. He opens the door and hands the bag back to Leah. She opens it up checking the contents, a folder, two notebooks, a chemistry book, and a copy of Jane Eyre.  
  
"Everything I wants in here, we can go." Leah tells her father as she zips up her backpack.  
  
(Later That Day) Leah drops her book on the floor. "Ugh I'm sick of reading," she says to Peter's empty office. Normally Leah would have been able to hang out with everyone including Ethan, but now that Ivy was a student, things were different.  
  
Suddenly the door open and Ethan stepped in to the office closing the door quickly.  
  
"I was just thinking about you," Leah tells him with a smile.  
  
"Only good things, I hope," Ethan replies.  
  
"I miss you." Leah says as she gives Ethan a hug.  
  
"I miss you, too." Ethan kisses her gently on the lips.  
  
"How did you get away?" Leah asks. The couple is resting their hands against each other as they sit on the floor.  
  
"I have my ways, some people owed me some favors." Ethan tells her.  
  
"That's all you are going to say, some people owed you some favors?" Leah questions.  
  
"Yes, favors. I just hope your dad doesn't come in. He already has it out for me." Ethan says.  
  
"My dad doesn't have it out for." Leah tells him.  
  
"Ever since Olivia told him about you and me being the woods, he's been watching me like a hawk."  
  
"Oh really? Like a hawk? How exactly does a hawk look?" Leah asks.  
  
"Like this!" Ethan dives and Leah and begins tickling her.  
  
"NO FAIR!" Leah yells between giggles. She turns looks Ethan in the face.  
  
He smiles, but his hands suddenly drop to his sides.  
  
Leah's heart sinks, she realizes Ethan is looking towards the door. She turns her head slowly and is surprised. It isn't one of her parents it's Rob.  
  
"Leah, I was under the impression that you weren't supposed to be visiting with any of the students today," Rob states.  
  
"No, I couldn't go out and see anyone because it's Ivy's first day here and all. My dad didn't say people couldn't come and see me." Leah lies.  
  
"I see well under the circumstances I won't say anything, but this young man needs to leave with me now." Rob tells the pair.  
  
"See you later Leah." Ethan says.  
  
"Bye Ethan." Leah waves.  
  
As Ethan is walking behind Rob to leave the room, Ethan turns and whispers, "That's what a hawk looks like." 


	18. Group with Rob

*Hello! I'm so glad to be writing fan fiction again, after having to write Charlotte Brontë's biography. Anyway marching band is almost completely over (just easy stuff, we went to district and received straight Is). Hopefully I'll be able to write more, peace out.  
  
*Story note- Katie isn't going to be Katie anymore there are way too many Katie's in people's stories. If you have any suggestions let me know in a review. Something close to Katie; Kylie, Kallie, Kerry??? I don't know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Tonight is Rob's first group session, I expect you all to try best to participate." Peter tells the Cliffhangers.  
  
"Can we get on with it then?" Daniella asks.  
  
"If I'm not interrupted anymore," Peter says.  
  
"Proceed," Daniella says.  
  
"Rob wanted to do something different tonight, but I'll let him explain that right." Peter goes and sits down in the corner of the room.  
  
"All right tonight we're going to take turns sharing things, but there is a twist. You must relate what the person before for you said into what you say. Everyone understand?" Rob asks hopefully. His eyes meet blank stares. "Let's just try it. I enjoy learning. Who would like to go next?"  
  
The room is silent. Finally Perry says, "I'll go. I enjoy learning different art techniques."  
  
"That was excellent. Your name is Perry right?" Rob asks.  
  
"Last time I checked," Perry answers.  
  
Rob is sure how to take this. "Is he being sarcastic, or is he just saying that in good nature?" Rob asks himself.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted, "I'll go next, and it's Lindsey." Lindsey says.  
  
"Great, go ahead Lindsey." Rob tells her.  
  
"I enjoy art, but in a different way. I've been dancing since I was four, ballet mostly. I think Olivia should go now." Lindsey says.  
  
"Olivia do you want to go?" Rob asks.  
  
"I guess, Lindsey thinks something is a big deal, but it isn't at all. I used to play six different musical instruments." "Used to?" Ivy questions.  
  
"I used to, but I don't any more." With that Olivia was silent.  
  
"I'll go, I've played the flute for about seven years, and I've been playing tennis for just as long." Ivy concludes with a smirk on her face.  
  
Each of the other Cliffhangers takes their turns and group ends. Night has fallen hours ago, but Ivy is still awake wondering what Leah is doing. 


	19. Clue

Leah looked over at Ivy's empty bed. She then glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. It read 12:45. Leah picked up her journal and began to write.  
  
"Thursday November 21 Mom and Dad aren't home yet what a surprise! They only have been here for dinner once in the last two weeks. They even missed my regional tennis match. I hate the way things are now. I just want a normal family where my parents come home, and my sister isn't a druggie. Mine pen is running out of ink. I think I'll go look for another one. Leah"  
  
Leah looked through her desk and as unable to find a pen. She headed down stairs to the office to see if she'd have better luck. She found a pen right away, but something else caught her eye. An oversized envelope with her Father's name scrawled across the front in black marker. Leah opened the envelope with care. The first document had an official seal on the cover. Leah flipped the cover and read.  
  
Name: Eve Joy XXXXX Date of Birth: December 24, 1985 Time: 11:43 PM Mother: Gloria XXXXX Hospital: XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX Father: Simon XXXXX City: XXXXXXXXX State: XX  
  
" Mom and Dad said they didn't change our names at all except for the last name. That's weird." Leah said to herself. She flipped though several more documents until she found another birth certificate.  
  
Name: Lena Noelle XXXXX Date of Birth: December 24, 1985 Time: 11:58 PM Mother: Gloria XXXXX Hospital: Fremont Memorial Father: Simon XXXXX City: XXXXXXXXX State: XX  
  
Leah wrote all the information down as was counting the number of Xs when she heard a car pull into the driveway. She quickly stuffed all the documents back into the envelope and put it back on the desk.  
  
A door opened and was immediately followed by foot steps down the towards the office.  
  
"Leah what are you doing in here?" Peter asked.  
  
"I was looking for a pen. I found one so I'm going to leave now." Leah walked towards the door.  
  
"All you were looking for was a pen?" Peter questioned.  
  
"A pen, what am I not allowed in the office any more?" Leah asked.  
  
"No, forget it." Peter said. He looked at his watch. "Leah it's almost one o'clock I think you should go to bed."  
  
"Good night," Leah said.  
  
" 'Night Leah." Peter said and gave Leah a kiss before she left the room.  
  
Leah was half way up the stairs before she checked to see if the piece of paper was in her sleeve. 


	20. A Little Help

Ivy Scarbrow was seated at a table with Perry as they waited for class to start. Ethan and Olivia sat across from them. There were only three other students in the chemistry class.  
  
Rob entered. "Sorry I'm late. Wow when Peter told me this was a small class I didn't expect just." He stopped to count, "seven of you. Let's start of with names this should be fairly easy. Over there we have Perry, Ivy, Olivia, and Ethan. And you would be?" He pointed to a girl with red hair.  
  
"Megan Clark." The girl answered.  
  
"Nice to meet you Megan. And who's your friend?" Rob asks.  
  
"Bryan," the boy answered.  
  
"And last we have?"  
  
"Phoenix." The lone boy sitting in the back corner said.  
  
"Interesting name, who chose it?" Rob asked.  
  
"My sister." Phoenix answered.  
  
"What's your sister's name?" Megan turned around and asked.  
  
"Skye, my other sisters' names are and Happi and Valley," Phoenix answered.  
  
"That's so cool. Are parents hippies or something?" Ivy asked.  
  
"They are Prairie Children. It's cult, which try and pretend they are hippies," Phoenix replied.  
  
"Well now that Phoenix has informed of his family tree maybe he'll come join us in the front so we can start class." Rob said with a grin.  
  
Phoenix moved towards the front, and Megan gestured him to sit at her table with her and Bryan.  
  
"I hear you guys have only gotten through the first three chapters? Rob asked. "In this wonderful book Chemistry, You, and Your World."  
  
"Yeah that sounds about right," Ethan said.  
  
"What do you guys think of this book?" Rob asked.  
  
"It sucks," Megan offered.  
  
"It sucks," Rob wrote on the board. "Does anyone else have something to ad?"  
  
"Boring, the author just rambles on and on about things that have nothing to do with chemistry," Perry said.  
  
"How would you feel if we didn't use the book anymore?" Rob asked the class.  
  
"That would be pretty sweet." Megan answered first.  
  
"Very Dead Poet's Society," Ivy offered.  
  
"I think it would be all right if we tried having class without books. Megan in The Dead Poet's Society they rip out the introduction, they don't through the book away." Ethan informed her.  
  
"No books, stack the books on my desk," Rob said.  
  
One by one the students set their books on Rob's desk.  
  
"Now for your first assignment. I'll be splitting the class into three groups each group will give a presentation on their assigned topic at the end of the week. Any questions?" He pauses and looks. "The groups are Megan and Ethan, Bryan and Olivia, and Ivy, Phoenix, and Perry."  
  
The groups dived up, and Rob passed put their topics.  
  
****Over in Peter's Office **** "Thanksgiving is coming up. How many students are going home?" Sophie asked Peter.  
  
"I'd better come up with a final count." Peter said.  
  
"That's what I was hinting at." Sophie informed him. "What are we going to do for Thanksgiving?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do about?" Peter asked.  
  
"One of is going to have to be here for at least part of the day. I'm not sure how Leah is going to feel about all of this," Sophie said.  
  
"Are we going to let Ivy come home?" Peter asked.  
  
"I don't know she hasn't been here long enough for a home visit. I don't want to break rules for her, but again I thinking about Leah." Sophie told him.  
  
"No bending the rules for Ivy," Peter said. "Peter, Leah has been asking about when she can come and see Ivy," Sophie stated.  
  
"Why hasn't she said to me about it?" Peter asked.  
  
"You haven't been home for dinner at all this week. When was she supposed to talk to you?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Now, it's my fault?" Peter asked.  
  
"I didn't say it was your fault," Sophie said.  
  
"That's what you're implying. You're trying to tell me I'm neglecting my home life," Peter yelled.  
  
"Peter, I'm not going to talk about this here. We can talk tonight at home." With that Sophie left the office.  
  
****Later That Day****  
  
"Maggie can you help me or not?" Leah asked her best friend. The pair were standing by their lockers. Class had just finished for the day.  
  
"Sorry Leah I have baby-sit." Maggie told her.  
  
"Who are you baby-sitting?" Leah asked.  
  
"My neighbors?" Maggie offered.  
  
"You're such a liar Maggie. All of your neighbors are old people," Leah said.  
  
"I just don't want to go. I don't think it's right of you to go sneaking around your parents' back. Why don't you just ask them if they know who your real parents are?" Maggie asked.  
  
"First of all my mom and dad are my real parents. I just want to know their names. Ivy doesn't even know I'm doing this." Leah explained.  
  
"Sorry Leah. I have to go." Maggie said, as she hurried off to catch up with some of her other friends.  
  
Leah finished stuffing books into her backpack. She started to walk down the hall when she saw Lia.  
  
"Hey, Leah," Lia said.  
  
"Hi. Lia, what are you doing today?" Leah asked. "Nothing just going home to do my homework," Lia "Do you want to cam to the library and help me do some research?" Leah asked.  
  
"Sure, I don't have anything better to do. I'll have to let my sister know. What time do you think we'll be done?" Lia asked.  
  
"I don't know. Do you have to be home by a certain time?" Leah questioned.  
  
"No, but my sister, Mia and I share a car and she has cheer leading practice," Lia told her.  
  
"I could take you home after we're done," Leah offered.  
  
"That would fine. I have to go tell Mia what's going on. I'll meet you in the parking lot in five minutes." Lia said.  
  
"See you in five." Leah said as she walked down the hall. 


	21. What Lies Beneath

Leah pulled out the piece of paper she had written on the other night. It had on it the only information she had to work with. She looked around for Lia, she saw her walking down the sidewalk in front of the school.  
  
"Hey!" Leah shouted out the window.  
  
Lia got in the car and asked, "So what am I helping you with?"  
  
"Trying to find out who my real parents are. I found these birth certificates, and they had names I have never seen before. I need you to help search for anything that could help." Leah told her friend.  
  
"I'll do my best," Lia answered.  
  
***That Night***  
  
Leah sat on the floor of her room, sorting through all the papers she and Lia, had printed off at the library.  
  
There was a knock on her door. She quickly flipped pages over, before she said, "Come in."  
  
Peter entered, he looked at her mess of papers scattered everywhere. "Dinner is ready," he said.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute," Leah replied.  
  
"What's all this?" He asked, motioning to the mountains of papers.  
  
"I'm working on a report." Leah said as she stood up. "I'm starving. What are we eating?" She asked as they descended down the stairs.  
  
"I believe we are having tacos." Peter informed her.  
  
"Yummy!" Leah sat down at the table. She noticed that there were only two place settings. "Isn't Mom eating with us?" She asked Peter.  
  
"No, she had some work to do," he replied.  
  
"That's weird you're the one who usually stay and work," Leah commented.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Peter asked.  
  
"Just what I said, it's weird." Leah responded looking at her father cautiously.  
  
"Where were you after school today?" Peter asked.  
  
"The library." Leah mumbled as she bit into her taco. "Why were you at the library?" Peter asked.  
  
"What is this 20 questions? I writing a paper remember." Leah said.  
  
"I called this afternoon, and you weren't home. That's all." Peter told her.  
  
  
  
**** Two Hours Later, at Horizon****  
  
"Ugh!" Ivy dropped her book on the table with frustration. "How are we supposed to do a presentation on atoms, if I don't know what an friggin' atom looks like?"  
  
"Ivy, don't worry about it. I'm not having much luck either." Perry told her.  
  
"Hopefully Phoenix is having better luck. When is group supposed to start anyway?" Ivy asked.  
  
"I have no clue," Perry answered.  
  
"It's going to start right now." Rob added to their conversation. "Glad to see you two are working on your project." He said, taking mote of the books in front of Ivy and Perry.  
  
****In Front of the Cliffhanger Boys' Cabin****  
  
Leah looked around making sure, that no one was in sight. Once in inside she put her note on Ethan's pillow.  
  
"I hope he finds this before someone else does." She said to herself.  
  
"Clamp, clump," Someone made their way towards the cabin. Leah grabbed the note and slipped under Ethan's bed. She didn't notice that her bracelet had unhooked and now fell to the floor, in her scramble.  
  
A pair of large boots made their way through the door. Leah held her breath.  
  
The person bent down to pick something up. Leah could now see Peter holding her bracelet. He looked around the room. For some reason he kept moving back towards the spot where he had picked up the bracelet. He gave one last look over to the room and placed the bracelet back in its original spot.  
  
Leah waited about two minutes before she slid out from under the bed. She quickly replaced the note on Ethan's bed and ran. Leah ran the whole way home. She was panting when she arrived. Now all she could do was wait. 


	22. In the Woods Again

~ Note from the author ~ I'm not really sure how many people are reading this story, or what they think about it. The reviews I do get are good, but I'm lucky to get two a chapter. If you could let me know, what you think, I would appreciate it. Prevent censorship, read!  
  
** The Story ** Leah walked down the stairs she already had her coat, hat, and gloves on. She slipped out of her room and crept down the stairs. She carefully opened the front door, making sure it didn't squeak to loudly. If her parents heard her, she'd be dead.  
  
The walk to Horizon wasn't so bad, despite the temperature. She waited a small clearing for Ethan.  
  
"Hey!" His voice finally broke the silence.  
  
She walked over to him, and the pair kissed.  
  
"What do you need to talk to me about?" Ethan asked.  
  
"It's a long story, but you're the only one I can trust with it right now." Leah told him.  
  
"All right tell me," he said.  
  
"I found an envelope on my dad's desk at home. It had a bunch of papers in it. Two of them were Ivy's and my birth certificates. The names on the birth certificate were not Leah and Ivy." Leah paused.  
  
"What were the names?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Lena Noelle and Eve Joy." Leah told him.  
  
"So your name was Lena, Lena Leah their close," Ethan said.  
  
"Actually no. I'm older than Ivy. Whoever is Lena was born after whoever is Eve," Leah explained.  
  
"That's weird," Ethan said.  
  
"Here is the thing. I found out the name of the hospital where we were born. I did some research, and I found out we were born in Cleveland, Ohio." Leah told him.  
  
"So you were born in Cleveland. What's your point?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Ethan, I found out my biological parents had other kids!" Leah exclaimed.  
  
"Are you going to tell Ivy?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No, well you're going to tell her," Leah said.  
  
"No way, I'm not telling Ivy what you did." Ethan stated.  
  
"Why not?" She demanded.  
  
"Don't you think going behind your parents back is wrong? If you wanted to find your biological parents, why didn't you just ask your parents for help?" Ethan asked.  
  
"You are not even trying to lecture me about my life. I'm supposed to take advice from someone who goes to a school for rejects? I don't think so." Leah shouted.  
  
"Shut up, someone is going to hear you. Leah, I thought you liked me for who I am not who I used to be. I guess I was wrong." Ethan said, with disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Ethan, I'm sorry it's just you don't understand. I want to do something for myself. I don't always want my parents help. I didn't mean what I said before," Leah pleaded.  
  
"Is asking for help such a bad thing?" He asked her.  
  
"Not always, but this is different. I just have a feeling." Leah told him.  
  
"A feeling?" Ethan questioned.  
  
"A feeling, that someone is trying to find me someone who needs me," Leah said.  
  
Ethan looked at his watch. "Maybe it's your dad Leah. We've been out here for over an hour," he said.  
  
"Crap!" Leah said.  
  
"Crap is a pretty accurate term." A male voiced answer.  
  
"What are you two doing out here?" Rob demanded. "Do you realize what time it is?"  
  
Ethan looked at his watch again. "3:32." He answered.  
  
"I come across you two alone in the woods. Am I supposed to think, that you both happened to be taking a walk and bumped into each other?" Rob asked.  
  
"No, but we were just talking," Leah said.  
  
"Ivy, I really don't think you should be getting into to trouble at this point in time," Rob said.  
  
Leah froze. "He thinks that I'm Ivy," she says to herself.  
  
"Ethan, I thought you were more responsible than this. It is really late. I will deal with your punishments in the morning. I think you might have to have a little chat with Peter too." Rob lectured. "Now I'm walking you back to your dorms."  
  
When they reached the girls' dorm. Leah went inside. She looked around until she found Ivy. She shook her sister.  
  
Ivy awoke to see Leah kneeling by her bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ivy asked.  
  
"I was talking with Ethan and Rob caught us. Well, he thinks he found Ethan and you," Leah said.  
  
"Ivy, please?" Leah asked.  
  
"You don't even have to ask. Just tell me what happened so I know the story." Ivy told her.  
  
"Ethan and I were talking in the clearing. Rob must have heard us, and he starting babbling about how you and Ethan should know better," Leah said.  
  
"Fine. You better get home, before Mom and Dad wake up." Ivy told her sister.  
  
"See ya," Leah said. "You have a lot to tell me later. Don't think you're getting out of letting me in on this one," Ivy said.  
  
"I have more to say than you think," Leah said. 


	23. Ivy and Ethan?

Leah walked into her math class the next morning. After a quick good morning to Brett and Tara, she went over to Lia.  
  
"I talked to Ethan last night, he's just like Maggie. Maybe they should date," Leah said.  
  
"Leah, they're acting like that because they know your parents. If I knew your parents, I'd probably be acting the same way." Lia told her friend.  
  
"Anyway Ethan and I had a disagreement, but I'm pretty sure we made up. Here's the bad part; we got caught. But the counselor who found us thought I was Ivy. So Ethan and Ivy are in a little bit of trouble. I'm dying to find out what their punishment was," Leah stated. "Did you see if you get into the telephone directory at your dad's work?  
  
"I'm going to try and get those phone numbers for you tonight. I can't promise anything but having a dad, who works for the Phone Company, might just pay off," Lia said. "Ms. D is giving us the evil eye. You might want to sit down."  
  
** Outside of Peter's Office **  
  
"I can't believe you're covering for her," Ethan said.  
  
"She has covered for me so many times. I figured I owed her one." Ivy told him. "You are both lucky your romance hasn't been discovered yet. We'd better get our story straight. I told you we needed to talk. So we met in the woods. That's all that happened."  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'm really surprised, that your parents haven't figured it out yet," Ethan stated.  
  
Ivy never had a chance to reply. At that moment Sophie opened the office door. "Ethan, Peter and Rob need to talk to you first." She informed him.  
  
Ethan went through the door. Sophie closed it from the outside. She wasn't going to have a part in these meetings.  
  
"You can sit next to Rob." Peter told Ethan.  
  
Ethan slid into the chair facing Peter's desk.  
  
"Ethan, why don't you start by explaining to us exactly what went on last night," Peter said.  
  
"Ivy told me she had something she wanted to talk to me about last night after group. We met up later, in the woods and talked." Ethan said.  
  
"I know you and Ivy are quit aware of the rules. This is pretty severe violation of them." Peter lectured.  
  
"Owen and Daniella do it all the time," Ethan said.  
  
"And each time the do they receive punishment," Peter stated.  
  
"I have a questioned Ethan. How am I supposed to be assured that talking was the only thing going on last night, between you two?" Rob asked.  
  
"Because it was about 3 degrees out last night," Ethan said. "As I recall Ivy and were both fully dressed, when you came upon us."  
  
"I really don't think this is the time to get smart with me." Rob told him.  
  
"I'm really not trying to give you an attitude, but honestly I think you're going a little overboard with the assumptions." Ethan said.  
  
"Ethan, I really don't want to spend all morning talking with you about this. You have wood chopping and kitchens for two weeks." Peter told him. "And Rob will be watching you and Ivy very closely."  
  
"Can I go now?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes, you may leave. Send Ivy in," Peter said.  
  
Ethan walked out into the hall. "Your turn Ivy." He told her.  
  
"What did you get?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Two weeks of chopping wood and kitchens," Ethan states.  
  
"Could have been worse," Ivy said. "I'd better go." She walked into the office.  
  
Without being told where to sit she takes the spot, that had just been vacated by Ethan.  
  
"Good morning." Ivy said pleasantly.  
  
"Ivy, you're still consider a new student here," Peter said. He goes on, "With your history of drug use, I should give you a drug test. You haven't been clean long enough for me to get clear results."  
  
"How would I get drugs in here?" Ivy asked.  
  
"There are many ways. None which I'm going to share with you, but there are ways," Peter stated.  
  
"You think Ethan and I were in the woods shooting up?" Ivy questioned.  
  
"I didn't think about track marks. Pull your selves up." Peter told her.  
  
She did. She slammed her uncovered on the desk. "See no new ones."  
  
Peter looked at her arms than her wrists. "You wouldn't be missing a bracelet would you?" He asked.  
  
"No." Ivy said.  
  
"Ivy, you have kitchens for two weeks. You will also report to me after school, so I can assign you various jobs to do." Peter told her. "Do you have anything to add Rob?"  
  
"Just that. You and Ethan are going to be watched. I wouldn't try anything." Rob stated.  
  
"Super!" Ivy said sarcastically. Before she left the office. 


	24. Rob was Ivy

Katie and Ivy were sitting in the center on the dorm surrounding by a mass of glowing candles. After Leah had told her about the information had found. Ivy needed a break, Katie recommended a few things. Candles were one of them. The door opened and Lindsey walked inside.  
  
"Isn't there a rule about open flames inside buildings?" Lindsey asked the pair.  
  
"Shut up Lindsey," Katie said  
  
"I'm just saying, in case you didn't know or something," Lindsey retorted.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Katie asked.  
  
"Rob is looking Lil' Scarbrow. I'd make an appearance pretty quickly, he looked kind of mad," Lindsey answered.  
  
"I'd better go. Thanks Lindsey." Ivy sat as she jumped up and ran out the door.  
  
As Ivy was headed toward the main building, Rob spotted her. "There you are, we need to talk," he said.  
  
"Okay, what do we need to talk about?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Sit." He said leading Ivy toward a bench. "Is there anything, that you want to tell me?" Rob asked.  
  
"No, not really." Ivy said skeptically. "What does he know?" She asked herself.  
  
" I have heard a few things from a few different sources, about you breaking the rules," Rob said.  
  
"Oh really. Do go on, I'm intrigued," Ivy said.  
  
"I don't want to be blunt, but do you have an eating disorder?" Rob asked.  
  
"Do I have an eating disorder? That's about the funniest thing I've herd, in a long time." Ivy laughed.  
  
"I'm being serious, this isn't funny," Rob scolded.  
  
"I'm being serious too. I know I'm not fat, but I am not skinny enough to be puking up my food, or whatever you think I'm doing," Ivy said. "Who told you that?" Ivy asked.  
  
"I can't say," Rob answered. "I do however have to watch you now, during and after meals, to make sure you're eating."  
  
"That is so lame. You have no prove, no wait, you don't have any evidence either," Ivy fumed.  
  
"Ivy, I'm doing this for you." Rob started.  
  
"Don't even try to feed that line of bull crap!" Ivy interrupted.  
  
"Are you going to listen to me or not?" Rob asked. He was irritated by Ivy's behavior.  
  
"I listening." Ivy said quietly.  
  
"Myself or one of the other counselors will have to sit by you at every meal. After breakfast and lunch, you'll be in class, and you won't be allowed to leave. After dinner," Rob went on, "you'll have to sit with someone for at least an hour."  
  
"Do you actually think, I have a problem?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Ivy these are just precautions." Rob told her.  
  
"Right, I forgot the rule around here, guilty until proven otherwise," Ivy said sarcastically.  
  
"This isn't a punishment," Rob said.  
  
"Well it seems like one to me," Ivy stated. "May I leave now?"  
  
"Do have any questions?" Rob asked.  
  
"Actually just one. Did my dad make you do this?" Ivy asked.  
  
"You know, I can't answer that," Rob said.  
  
"He did, didn't he?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Any other questions?" Rob asked.  
  
"Yeah, how come no one ever believes me?" Ivy said softly. Her face was turned away from Rob, so he wouldn't see the tears.  
  
"What?" Rob asked.  
  
"I said, I hate this place." Ivy screamed. She stormed off, after she got a few feet she turned. When she saw, that Rob was following her, she started to run. He began to run too.  
  
"Ivy, there's no way you are going to out run me," Rob stated.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Ivy yelled back at him.  
  
"I can't leave you alone, it's my job to not leave you alone," Rob said.  
  
"Oh, does your job description say jackass?" Ivy asked. She stopped running now she just stood facing Rob, tears were following down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey watch your mouth!" Rob told her.  
  
"I will when you start treating me like a person!" She yelled.  
  
"How am I not treating you like a person?" Rob asked.  
  
"Everyone acts different around me because of who my parents are," Ivy said. "I want to go home."  
  
"Ivy, I don't know what to tell you. Have you talked to them about this?" Rob asked.  
  
"No, they wouldn't listen. They don't care. They'd just think I want drugs or something." Ivy continued to snob openly.  
  
"Why were using all those drugs in the first place?" Rob asked.  
  
"I was alone. Do you have any idea, what it's like to have parents who are always busy helping someone else?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Actually I do, my parents are doctors," Rob said. "You have a sister, I had no siblings."  
  
"What did you do?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Lots of things. I even broke my arm so I could go see my dad at work." Rob told her. "It's painful, you feel cheated."  
  
"Leah and I were cheated. We could have had parents who were around. Leah is all alone now that I'm here. You should hear some of the things that she tells me," Ivy said.  
  
"When do you talk to Leah?" Rob asked.  
  
"Do you really think I'm going to answer that?" Ivy asked.  
  
"No. Back to the drugs. You wanted to get rid of the pain, but it didn't work did it?" Rob asked.  
  
Ivy just shook her head.  
  
"You had to keep trying stronger things but nothing worked. The pain was still there," Rob said. "Here there are no drugs, but the pain it's still inside you. You had to find something, you can control your food here, so you don't eat." Rob told her.  
  
"You are really good," Ivy said. She wipes her face with her hand.  
  
"Ivy I was you, when I was a teenager. My parents worked a lot, and I was mad because they adopted me. I thought I could have had better." Rob said.  
  
"How did you stop the feeling of loneliness?" Ivy asked.  
  
"I told my parents how I felt," Rob answered.  
  
"Did they start spending time with you?" Ivy asked.  
  
"No, they didn't but at least I tried," Rob said.  
  
The two stood in silence for several minutes. Rob waited for Ivy to minimize her crying to just sniffles.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked. "We have group."  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Ivy said with a slight smile. 


	25. Help Us

"Happy Birthday!" Tara said to Leah in the hallway at school. "Are you going to be seeing Ivy anytime soon?" She asked Leah.  
  
"Today, why?" Leah asked.  
  
"I have a present for her, since we're best friends and all," Tara replied.  
  
"I'll give it to her for you," Leah said.  
  
"Thanks Leah, you have no idea what this means to me," Tara responds. Tara hands Leah a small wrapped package. "I have to go Leah. Peace out."  
  
"What's that?" A voice asked, from behind Leah.  
  
"Hey Maggie, it's a present for Ivy," Leah said. "Tara gave it to me, to give to her."  
  
"I see, anyway I thought your birthday isn't until the 24th. Your birthday is the 24th right?" Maggie asked.  
  
"It's the 24th, no need to freak," Leah replied.  
  
"Good, I have to go Leah." Maggie said, as she started to walk down the hall.  
  
Leah was left alone; she gathered the books, which she would need. She then closed her locker and headed outside to wait for her mom. She looked around for her mom's car, but it wasn't insight. She found a spot against the brick wall to wait by.  
  
@--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)---  
  
Sophie sat in the bathroom. She couldn't stop looking at the test. There was no way, she was told, that she would never be able to have children of her own. Why was the test positive? She decided to call her doctor right away.  
  
@--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)---  
  
Peter was having group with the Ridge Runners, when Rob entered.  
  
"Peter, you have a phone call," he said.  
  
"Take a message I'm busy," Peter answered.  
  
"I tired too, but it's Leah and she insisted I get you. Rob told him.  
  
"I'll be right back," he told the Ridge Runners.  
  
"Yes Leah?" Peter asked, when he picked up the phone. "Dad, where is Mom? She was supposed to pick me up from school an hour ago," Leah stated.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea Leah," Peter told her.  
  
"Well, someone needs to pick me up, it's cold," Leah said.  
  
"I'm kind of busy here today Leah. Could you call one of your friends?" Peter asked.  
  
"No!" Leah yelled into the telephone.  
  
"Hold on Leah," Peter said. He turned to Rob, "Could you do me a huge favor?" Peter asked.  
  
"What?" Rob asked.  
  
"Could you pick up Leah at school?" Peter asked.  
  
"No problem," Rob said. "Just give me directions."  
  
Peter went back to the telephone, "Leah, Rob coming to get you."  
  
"Okay, thanks," Leah said.  
  
"Bye," Peter said.  
  
Leah hung up.  
  
@--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)---  
  
Rob pulled up in front of the school, and looked around for Leah. He pulled into a parking space, and he was about to go inside to look for her, when she appeared.  
  
"Thanks for picking me up," Leah said as she sat down in the passenger's seat.  
  
"Not a problem, I don't like working much anyway," Rob said.  
  
"Yeah right, all of people up on there are crazy workaholics," Leah informed him.  
  
"Are we now?" Rob asked as he pulled onto the main road. "I have to pick a few things up the store. Are you in a hurry?"  
  
"Nope," Leah answered. "What do have to buy?"  
  
"I have some Christmas shopping to do. You might be able to help me," Rob told her.  
  
"Who for?" Leah asked.  
  
"Lots of people," Rob said, turning the car into a small strip mall.  
  
"Your buying someone take-out Chinese food?" Leah asked, looking at the Wang Express in front of them.  
  
"No, I need to go to the health food store next door," Rob told her.  
  
"I see," Leah said.  
  
Leah and Rob walked into the store. The store was very small, with narrow rows of shelves. Leah looked around, while Rob talked with the sales clerk. Leah was reading the labels of several "natural remedies", she didn't notice that Rob was now standing next to her.  
  
"Gross!" she thought aloud.  
  
"What is gross?" Rob asked.  
  
"This stuff is made with mold," Leah said.  
  
"Are you ready to leave," he asked."  
  
Leah just nodded and followed Rob, out of the store.  
  
"Where else do you have to go?" Leah asked.  
  
"I need to go to a book store. Do you know of any good book stores?" he asked.  
  
"There Miller's Books, they have a lot of really weird titles. We used to go there a lot when Ivy and I were little," Leah told him.  
  
@--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)---  
  
Sophie sat in the chair at the doctor's office, waiting for the official test results to come in. The doctor entered the room.  
  
"Mrs. Scarbrow, we have the results back, you are pregnant," the doctor said.  
  
"This isn't possible," Sophie said.  
  
"Well this is your Christmas miracle," the doctor said. "You should start prenatal vitamins right away. Here a few pamphlets that should help with the choices.:  
  
"Thank you," Sophie said. She walked out the receptionist's desk to pay for the visit. @--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)---  
  
"I'm tired, can I just sit in the car?" Leah asked, as Rob pulled into the twelve parking lot of the afternoon.  
  
"Sure, here I'll leave the keys in case you get cold," Rob said.  
  
As soon as he was in the store, Leah opened her backpack. She pulled out a stack of papers, that Lia had given her. Leah kept skimming back to the same name, Alec Marshall. "What is with this name? I've seen it before," she asked herself.  
  
She didn't have long to ponder this, because Rob was soon back, or at least Leah thought it was Rob. Someone opened the driver's door, that someone wasn't Rob.  
  
"What do you want?" Leah asked, as she trembled.  
  
"You sweet pea," the man answered.  
  
"Here, Leah pulled out all the money she had. Take this just leave me alone." Leah said before she opened the door. She started screaming as loud as she could, "HELP! ROB! SOMEBODY!"  
  
Rob heard her from inside the store, and he came rushing out. The man grabbed Leah and pushed her in the back of the car. Rob rushed toward the car, and started yelling, "Alec leave her alone."  
  
"Alec?" Leah thought.  
  
"Please Alec she didn't do anything," Rob pleaded.  
  
"Sorry it's not late for that," Alec said, as he pulled out a gun. "Get in the car, I can't have you running off telling the police who I am now."  
  
Rob got into the car, without putting a fight. Leah looked at him with fear on face. He just put his figure to his mouth, motioning her to be quiet.  
  
"We have a nice long ride ahead of us kids, you better buckle up," Alec cackled.  
  
@--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)--- @--)---  
  
It was night now, Peter and Sophie were growing with concern. Where could Rob and Leah be? The telephone rang on Peter's desk.  
  
Peter answered, "Yes, this Peter Scarbrow." He paused waiting for the other party to speak, "Yes I own a 2001 Explorer. Thank you, we'll be here."  
  
"What?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Our car was hijacked, with Leah and Rob in it," Peter gravely.  
  
"Are they all right?" Sophie asked.  
  
"No one knows anything, just that someone witnessed a man with a gun force a teenage girl and younger man in to the back, and then he took off with our car," Peter said.  
  
Sophie started cry, "Our baby, someone took our baby!" Peter embraced her for several minutes.  
  
"I think we should tell Ivy. She'd want to know," Peter said.  
  
"Yes, she would. Go get her and bring her back here," Sophie, said.  
  
A few moments later Peter returned with Ivy. Ivy looked at Sophie and then at Peter.  
  
"What's going on?" Ivy asked with concern.  
  
"Rob picked Leah up from school today, they never came back. I just received a phone call from the police saying that the car was hijacked," Peter said.  
  
"Are they all right?" Ivy asked.  
  
"We don't know. The police are trying to find the car. They should be here in a little bit to interview everyone. Ivy, you need to tell them everything you know about what Leah has been doing, who she hangs out with, everything you know," Peter told her. "Here why don't you start making a list of people." He handed her a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
"God, please let Leah and Rob be okay. Keep them safe from whatever harm they may be in," Ivy said in a silent prayer. 


	26. Open Ivy

~A special thank you to Emily for being the only one, who posted a review for the last two chapters. Happy Holidays to everyone may you and your families have a wonderful New Year.  
  
Leah opened her eyes and looked around. It took her a few minutes, to remember what had happened. She now noticed her head was on Rob's lap. Rob was looking out the window, starring up at billboards.  
  
She lifted her head up, and asked Rob, "Where are we?"  
  
"Your awake, I thought you'd never wake up," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked again.  
  
"I don't know," he answered.  
  
"Why don't you go back to sleep?" Rob asked.  
  
"I'm not tired," Leah said, just before she yawned.  
  
"You are so, go back to sleep. I'll even let you use my knee again," Rob said.  
  
"You're too kind," Leah remarked sarcastically. She put her head down and drifted back to sleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Peter leaned back in his chair. The police had come and gone, with their sirens on, waking all the students. All of them had been upset with the news. This was one of the hardest situations, in which he had ever been.  
  
"Peter, why don't you take Ivy back to the house?" Sophie asked.  
  
"No, I need to stay here," he answered.  
  
"Take Ivy where?" Ivy asked confused. She had just woken from her slumber on the couch.  
  
"Nowhere Ivy," Peter replied.  
  
"Then why did you say Ivy?" Ivy asked.  
  
"I was saying, that Ivy has a birthday tomorrow," Peter said, trying to smile.  
  
"If Leah isn't back, I don't want a birthday," Ivy said. "Well, I'm afraid it will be your birthday, with or without Leah," Peter told her.  
  
"Do you think Leah is okay?" Ivy asked.  
  
"I think that Rob is making sure, that nothing happens to her," Peter said.  
  
"I feel sorry for you and mom, someone took your good daughter," Ivy remarked.  
  
"Our good daughter? Sweetie, why would you say that?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Leah is perfect, she gets good grades, she never gets in trouble. Me, I'm just a reject. I'm surprised you keep me around," Ivy said.  
  
"Ivy, you aren't a reject," Peter told her.  
  
"I am so," Ivy retorted. "Why else would you send me away from Leah?"  
  
"We weren't sending you away from Leah. We were getting you help for your problems," Sophie answered.  
  
"Right, there aren't any other drug treatment programs, beside Horizon," Ivy remarked.  
  
"Ivy the drugs, that you were using were pretty serious," Peter said.  
  
"I don't care about the drugs. I never used them to get a high," Ivy told her parents.  
  
"Then what were you using them for?" Sophie asked.  
  
"The pain," Ivy quietly.  
  
"What kind of pain could a syringe fix?" Peter asked.  
  
"Loneliness," Ivy answered.  
  
"How are you lonely?" Sophie asked.  
  
"You and Dad have been ignoring Leah and I, for the past four years. That's a long time. You are always too busy with your precious little school, to spend any time with us," Ivy shouted.  
  
"Ivy, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry that you feel this way," Sophie stated.  
  
"It isn't just me, it's Leah too. I don't she'd ever dream of telling you. She keeps everything secret. I bet you didn't know your precious little Leah has been looking for our birth parents," Ivy blurted out.  
  
"Leah has been doing what?" Peter questioned.  
  
"She has been going to the library, just about everyday, searching for our birth parents. She knows their names, she knows that they had other kids. She has been doing this for over a month," Ivy informed them.  
  
"Ivy, why are you telling us this now?" Sophie demanded, "Why didn't you say something when the police were here?"  
  
"I didn't think it was relevant," Ivy said.  
  
"You didn't think. Ivy, your sister is missing, and you are picking what information you're giving to the police, based on what you think is relevant," Sophie yelled.  
  
"You know what? I don't need this, I don't need any of this," Ivy screamed as she stormed out of the room.  
  
At first, Peter and Sophie just starred at each other; neither of them said a thing.  
  
Finally, Sophie broke the silence, "Are you going to follow her?" she asked.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well maybe because she is about halfway to the entrance of the woods," Sophie answered.  
  
"I thought, that she'd just went to sit and be alone," Peter said.  
  
"She is moving a little fast for sitting," Sophie commented.  
  
"I'll go," Peter said, as he grabbed his coat and headed outside. The cold December air met him. He started to run in the direction, that Ivy had gone. When he reached the woods, he pulled a flashlight out of his coat pocket. He only moved a few feet, when he saw Ivy sitting against the trunk of a tree.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Peter asked.  
  
"Not psychically," Ivy told him.  
  
"Ivy, I'm having a really hard time understanding you. You say, that you've been hurting for a long, but why haven't you said anything until today?" Peter asked, as he sat down next to her on the ground.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I thought you wouldn't care," Ivy responded.  
  
"How could you ever think that?" He asked, pushing Ivy's hair out of her face. "I don't know. I don't know anything," Ivy said.  
  
"You know lots of things," Peter told her.  
  
"Like what?" Ivy asked.  
  
"You know how to laugh, you know how to smile, you know how to break my heart," Peter responded.  
  
"How do I break your heart?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Anytime you do something to hurt yourself, it hurts me. I think it even hurts your mom more," Peter explained.  
  
"If Leah comes back. I mean when Leah come back, can I go home?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Are you ready to go home?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes, everyday I wake up wishing, that I were there, instead of here," Ivy said.  
  
"We need to take this one step at a time. I can't make you any promises, but we shall see," Peter answered.  
  
"Sounds good, Ivy said, "and Dad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we please go back, I'm freezing," Ivy said.  
  
"We can go back," Peter said, pulling himself of the ground.  
  
The pair was almost to the office, when Ivy said, "You're wrong."  
  
"About what?" Peter asked.  
  
"We can't go back, we can only move forward," Ivy said. 


	27. The Escape

Leah awoke, to see the sun rising. She was mesmerized by the colors; it seemed perfect. She remembered that today was her birthday, and she longed to be home with her family. She then noticed that Alec was gone.  
  
"Rob, where is Alec?" Leah asked.  
  
"I don't know, he has been gone for along time," Rob replied.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up, so we could leave?" Leah asked.  
  
"It would be hard, considering we're handcuffed to the doors," he answered.  
  
"You think you're so funny," she said. She smacked her forehead with her free hand, and said, "That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" Rob asked.  
  
"Can you kick my backpack here?" she asked.  
  
"I think so," he told her. It took Rob a few tries, but he finally slid the backpack, across the floor with his foot. He went back to looking out the window.  
  
Leah unzipped the zipper and pulled out the present, that Tara had given her for Ivy. She wrapped the paper and opened the box. It was filled to the top. She tossed out a candy bar, a magnetic French game, and a book, before she found a note. She skimmed the note, then reached for what was on the bottom of the package, a file.  
  
Rob turned his head, to see what Leah was doing. "What is that?" he asked.  
  
"What does it look like?" Leah asked sarcastically  
  
"You always carry a file with you to school?" Rob questioned.  
  
Leah began to saw through her handcuffs, and she said, "No, Tara gave me a gift for Ivy, and Tara is always playing jokes on people, she's really funny.  
  
"Who is Tara?" Rob asked.  
  
"Ivy's friend, I figured Tara would send Ivy something, which she could use to "break out" of Horizon with, and I was right," she said.  
  
"Crack," Leah's handcuffs came apart.  
  
"Here let me do your handcuffs; it will be easier," she said. Leah worked diligently for several minutes. "Yours are harder to break apart, than mine were," Leah commented.  
  
Alec stood outside talking with a man.  
  
"Oh shit!" Leah exclaimed, after se saw Alec. She began filing the metal faster.  
  
"Leah, I know we are in a stressful situation, but I don't believe, that your parents let you swear at home," Rob lectured.  
  
"Alec is back!" Leah squealed  
  
"Shit!" Rob yelled. He began jerk his arm trying to free himself. It didn't work.  
  
"Leah go," he told her.  
  
"No, I can't," Leah said.  
  
"There is a gas station on the other side of those trees, call for help. Now go!" Rob told her.  
  
She opened the door and started to run. She ran until she reached the woods, were she turned around, as the car speeded away. She walked the rest of the way through the woods, and she reached the gas station. She found the pay phone, and she dialed 911.  
  
"What is your emergency?" A woman's voice asked through the receiver.  
  
"My name is Leah Scarbrow, and I was kidnapped by this guy. I just got away from him, but he still has Rob with him," Leah said.  
  
"We're sending an officer over right," the woman said.  
  
"Miss Scarbrow are you hurt?" the woman asked.  
  
"No.," Leah froze up. Cold metal was now forced against her neck.  
  
"Hang up the phone," a masculine voice demanded.  
  
Leah put the telephone back in its place.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Oh me! Oh my! What will happen to our precious little Leah? Who is behind the gun? (oops did I ruin the surprise? Cold metal = gun) Anyway Happy Holidays again! Here is a rose just for you!  
  
@--)--- the rose 


	28. Dizzy Dizzy

Hi everyone, who is actually taking time to read my jabbering. I did it, I finally changed my name; it was about time KellaBella was starting to irritate me. I have to write a paper on writing style soon, so there might be a hiatus on my stories. Happy reading! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Leah quivered, as the person behind the gun said, "Thought you could get away now didn't you. Hurry up," he said, pushing her towards an old brick building. "Those cops you called, will be swarming this place any minute," the man said gruffly. He opened the back door to the building and pushed Leah in before him.  
  
Leah looked around; everything was black.  
  
"Down here," the man said pointing to another door down a flight of stairs. Through the door was a small room. As the man turned the light on, he said, "Sit in the chair darling." He was referring to an old folding chair in the center of the room.  
  
Leah sat in the chair. The man began to tie her to the chair with rope.  
  
"Wouldn't want you getting away now. You're worth quite a lot of dough. Bet you didn't know your picture has been all over the TV," the man said.  
  
"I've been on TV?" Leah questioned.  
  
"Yeah, and so has your family. They've been crying some big puppy tears over you," he told her.  
  
A lump formed in Leah's throat.  
  
"You said I was worth a lot of money. How is that so?" Leah asked.  
  
"You see your Grandfather is rich fellow," the man cackled.  
  
"Both of my Grandfathers are dead," Leah retorted.  
  
"Not your real Mama's Daddy. Nope, he is alive and counting his moneybags. He won't share any of it. He says he's saving it for his only daughter's daughters," the man said. "You and I are going to be spending some together darling, so we had better get acquainted. My name is Daniel, but everyone calls me Dizzy. I already know your name, you're Leah Carter."  
  
"My last name isn't Carter," Leah said.  
  
"That's right, you was adopted out to those nice mountain people on the TV. You is Gloria Carter's daughter though," Dizzy said. He put the gun on a shelf in the corner. "Sorry 'bout the gun, but you would screamed otherwise."  
  
Leah noted that Dizzy wasn't very bright. "Maybe I have chance," she thought.  
  
"How long before Alec comes back?" Leah asked.  
  
"A few days. He drivin' to your Gradpop's house with Rob," Dizzy said.  
  
"How do you know Rob?" Leah asked.  
  
"He was hired by your Grandfather to keep an eye on you and your sister after Alec found out where you lived," Dizzy said.  
  
"Dizzy is going to be more useful, than I thought," Leah said to herself. "Dizzy, is Alec related to me?" she asked.  
  
"He's your uncle," Dizzy said. Dizzy then turned on a small TV on the shelf and out some popcorn in the microwave. "Maybe we can find a channel with your face on it," he said.  
  
"Why does Alec want me?" Leah asked. She hoped, that she wasn't asking to many questions.  
  
"He wants your Grandpa to write a new will," Dizzy said, with his mouth full of popcorn.  
  
"Rob is just an employee?" Leah questioned.  
  
"No, he's you're half brother," Dizzy said. "Hush up, there you are again on the TV," he told her.  
  
Leah now saw her school picture covering the full screen. A reporter was now shown outside Horizon.  
  
"Hello, I'm Apple Strudel reporting to you live outside Mt. Horizon School. It is hear where Leah Scarbrow's family was just informed that Leah had tried to telephone police from a gas station in Fawnland. All roads leaving Fawnland have been blocked, and the police and volunteers are searching the area. Oh look here come her father now. Mr. Scarbrow, how is the phone call effecting the search?"  
  
Leah glued her eyes on the TV.  
  
"We are hoping Leah is still in the area where the call was made from. It's relieving to know, that she is still alive," Peter said.  
  
"Mr. Scar." Apple began.  
  
"I'm sorry, I need leave now," Peter said. He got into a police car with two officers, and the car sped away.  
  
"Before we go back to regular programming, I want to let everyone that today is Leah's 17th birthday. Now back to Happy Pants." 


	29. I Don't Know

All right, so Apple Strudel is cheesy. I wrote the last chapter after I wrote two chapters for a new Higher Ground story I'm working on. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ivy sat on the couch in the living room of her house. "This isn't how I imagined my homecoming or my birthday," she thought.  
  
Sophie was in the other room making lunch, Peter had gone to the police station for a few hours.  
  
Sophie came into the living room and said, "Ivy lunch is ready."  
  
Ivy came out and sat at the table. Sophie had made chicken salad, Ivy's favorite. Ivy picked at the sandwich it tasted like sawdust. Everything she had eaten since Leah was gone tasted like sawdust.  
  
Sophie looked at Ivy, her daughter looked pathetic. Ivy saw her mom watching her.  
  
"Eat Ivy, just eat the sawdust. Mom is having a bad time too, and she went through the trouble to make you lunch," Ivy told herself. Ivy took a bite of the sandwich and then another, with each of the bites the sandwich tasted less and less like sawdust.  
  
@--)---  
  
Peter sat at the police station in Fawnland, there had been no sign of Leah since her telephone call. Where could she be? Everyone was asking that question.  
  
@--)---  
  
Dizzy snored in his chair. Leah had been working on loosing the rope around her hands for several hours. Dizzy's cell phone began to ring, and Dizzy woke up, to answer it.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I have her right here," Dizzy said proudly.  
  
"You want to talk to her?" Dizzy questioned. "It's for you." He handed her the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Leah said quietly into the phone.  
  
"Leah it's Rob," Rob told her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess if you think being tied to a chair is okay," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm at your Grandfather's house right now. Alec is upstairs with your Grandfather, they're having a rather heated discussion."  
  
"Is someone going to come get me out of here?" Leah asked.  
  
"In a little while," Rob told her.  
  
"Have you called my parents yet? I saw Dad on TV, and he looked like crap," she stated.  
  
"No, I'm going to do that now. You're sure everything is fine?" He asked again.  
  
"Fine, just call them please," Leah said.  
  
"I will. Bye." Rob didn't wait for Leah's bye; he just hung up.  
  
Leah gave the phone back to Dizzy, and settled in for a long day in her folding chair.  
  
@--)---  
  
"This is so weird," Lindsey said. She was joined by the other cliffhangers who were gathered in one of the dorms.  
  
"I know," Katie replied. She was sitting on the floor, with her arm wrapped around Ethan neck.  
  
Of all the students Ethan had been hit the worst. He and Leah hadn't parted nicely that evening in the woods and now this.  
  
"I keep thinking that this is just a nightmare, and I'll wake up. Leah will be back, and everything will be normal again," Ethan said.  
  
"But then you remember this isn't a dream, and it makes you sick," Olivia added.  
  
"Wow, it's like we're having group but no one is making us," Daniella commented.  
  
"Freaky," Owen agreed.  
  
"I'm I the only who considers everyone here my friend?" Katie asked.  
  
"No, we're friends," Daniella replied.  
  
"None of us ever would have talked if we hadn't been here," Owen said. He was looking at Daniella. She knew what he wanted to say they all did. Owen and Daniella would have never found each other.  
  
"Ivy isn't here. She should be here with us. She is one of us," Lindsey said.  
  
"No, she's not; Ivy's different," Perry stated. "How is she different?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yeah, she is just as screwed up if not more screwed up than the rest of us," Daniella retorted.  
  
"She's not here," Perry said.  
  
"Ivy's not here because she needs to be with her family," Owen told him.  
  
"I know, Ivy needs to be with her family, that's why she is different," Perry said.  
  
"Okay Oprah," Lindsey said, as she threw a pillow at Perry.  
  
"Who are you call Oprah?" Perry questioned, as he jumped up from the floor.  
  
"Katie!" Lindsey shouted, as she chucked another pillow over towards Katie.  
  
"That's it," Katie said, she jumped up one the bed, pillows in hand. Soon there were pillows and blankets flying everywhere. Even Ethan joined in. They were having so much fun. They didn't notice Peter standing in the doorway, until a stray pillow smacked Peter in the face. Everyone froze waiting for Peter to say something.  
  
"We are having group in five minutes," he said in a dry voice. "This mess had better be cleaned up by then." 


	30. Here's a Story

**Sorry it's been so long, but I had no idea where to go with this. I have been working on this chapter for three weeks.  
  
The cliffhangers walked into the room together. Peter watched them, he knew they all were upset, but Ethan seemed the worst. "I'd better talk to him," Peter told himself."  
  
The group formed a circle, and they were all silent. Katie was holding Ethan's hand, Olivia was resting her head on Lindsey shoulder, and Owen, Daniella, and Perry were sitting somewhat apart from everyone else.  
  
"I know this is hard, but that is why we need to talk with each other," Peter told them. "What is wrong with Ethan?" Peter asked, as if Ethan wasn't in the room.  
  
Katie looked at Ethan. Ethan whispered something to back to her. Then Katie said, "Peter, Ethan and Leah have been seeing each other for four months."  
  
"Five, Daniella corrected her, "almost six."  
  
"I see, and by "seeing each other" you mean dating," Peter said.  
  
"Right, Leah is Ethan's girlfriend," Katie clarified.  
  
For a moment, Peter didn't say anything. He didn't know whom he was more upset with; Leah or himself. How could he have missed this?  
  
@--)--- Leah was awoken suddenly by the sound of metal banging, it was Alec.  
  
"Let's go," he told Leah.  
  
The two went out to a black car. Leah noticed someone sitting in the passengers seat; it was Rob.  
  
"What's going on?" Leah mouthed to Rob.  
  
When Alec opened the backdoor, Rob said, "Don't worry about it."  
  
The trip seemed longer than the last few days put together. Leah looked down at her lap, her pants had mud on them. She cringed, she had been wearing the same clothes, for three days.  
  
The car slowed, ad turned onto a private drive. All of the houses were set farther back from the road, some had iron gates. The car slowed even more and turned into the largest of these estates. Alec, Rob, and Leah got out of the car and walked toward the house.  
  
"Don't worry about it, everything's fine," Rob said to Leah.  
  
"How is everything fine?" Leah demanded. "I haven't showered in three days. I'm spending my birthday in old smelly clothes," Leah exclaimed.  
  
"We have showers here, I'm sure you can take one," Rob told her.  
  
Rob opened the door, and the three entered a large hallway. Leah was taken back a bit, as she looked around, above her head hung a massive chandelier. Alec left Rob and Leah alone.  
  
"It's going to be awhile, before Grandfather will be ready to see you. Do you want to take shower?" Rob asked.  
  
"Heck yeah," Leah responded.  
  
"You can use one of the guest baths, come on," Rob said.  
  
"Guest bathes? How rich is this guy?" Leah asked.  
  
"Pretty rich," Rob answered, "The bathroom is stocked with whatever you could want."  
  
"Am I supposed to put on the same stank clothes?" she asked  
  
"Well, I can get you a sweatshirt or something, but other than that your out of luck," he commented.  
  
"I'll take the sweatshirt," Leah told him.  
  
"Let me go find one, I'll be back in minute," Rob replied.  
  
Leah took a shower longer than any shower she had taken before. She had the water hotter than she normally would have, as if it was burning way all off her fears, worries, and problems. She put old clothes back on, with the exception of Rob's sweatshirt. She walked out to the bathroom, to find Rob sitting on the floor outside the door.  
  
"Did you leave any water in the ocean?" he asked.  
  
"That isn't funny," Leah commented. "Why are you waiting for me anyway? She asked."  
  
"No reason," Rob said.  
  
"You're a bad liar," she informed him.  
  
"And you're a good liar?" he questioned.  
  
"Actually I've gotten pretty good at it lately," Leah told him.  
  
"So I've heard," Rob said, "We can go talk in my room."  
  
Leah followed Rob, but she followed slowly; she couldn't get enough of this house. Everything in her sight was huge and expensive looking. Rob turned the handle of a door, which opened into a sitting room.  
  
"Are you really my brother?" Leah asked.  
  
The question caught Rob off guard. "How did here about that?" he asked.  
  
"Dizzy told me. What is going on?" Leah demanded.  
  
"It's a pretty long story," Rob told her.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," she commented.  
  
"For starters Ivy, you, and I share the same mother," Rob started to say.  
  
"Gloria Carter," she said.  
  
"Yes, Grandfather tended to favor her over his sons Alec and Jon. Gloria was never the angel, Grandfather believed she was; she was." Rob was searching for his choice of words, "promiscuous. Anyway, she had me and gave me up without telling her father. The second time she was pregnant, she told her other brother Jon. Jon convinced to keep the baby or babies as it turned out to be. Grandfather loved you two very much, he made up a will leaving everything to Ivy, you, and Gloria. She was murdered six months after you were born, Alec disappeared the day of the murder. Grandfather was fearful, he didn't let anyone into the house. He later decided it wasn't save for you here, and handed you over to the adoption agency."  
  
"Wow," Leah said, "and I thought my life was boring."  
  
"I know it's a lot to take in," he told her. "Alec wants his cut, but Grandfather wouldn't even speak with Alec, until he knew you were save."  
  
"What about my parents?" Leah asked.  
  
"I want to talk to them almost as much as you do, but we can't yet," Rob explained. 


	31. How could this happen?

**Sorry it took so long, but I ran out of ideas. I hope you like it. Review if you want.  
  
Ivy sat alone in the room she shared with Leah. It seemed so empty and sad. The silence was broken by a knock on the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ivy answered.  
  
"How are you holding up?" he asked her.  
  
"Mom hasn't gotten out of bed yet," Ivy said, ignoring the question.  
  
"I know, she's tired, we're all tired," Peter explained.  
  
"I wonder if Leah is even alive, no has heard from her in three days?" Ivy asked herself. She couldn't ask her dad that question though. She just smiled at him, and he left a few moments later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the Mansion ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leah rubbed her eyes; she had just woken up from a nice long nap. She heard someone behind her and thought it was Rob.  
  
"Rob," she called out. There was no answer. "Rob," she said again.  
  
"Your precious little Rob isn't here, now what are you going to do?" a voice asked.  
  
"Where's Rob?" Leah questioned.  
  
"You don't need to know that, all you need to know is that Rob isn't here," Alec said, "You and I are going to have a little fun."  
  
Alec approached Leah, pulled her arms and led her over to the bed. He shoved her down onto the mountain of cotton. He waited a moment be for making his next move. He pulled on the bottom of Leah's jeans, they were lose from being wore. Her pants betrayed her; they were now on the floor.  
  
"You a virgin?" Alec asked.  
  
Leah didn't say anything, but tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"I bet you are," Alec told her, "Well, I'm going to be the first man to make you a real woman."  
  
"No," Leah screamed. She tried to get away, but Alec was almost twice the size of her. The next sound was of Alec's hand connecting to Leah's face.  
  
"Here we go sweetie pie," he said, as he pulled down her underwear.  
  
Leah began to sob; her first time was not supposed to be like this.  
  
"It won't hurt too much, knowing your mom, I bet you'll even like it," Alec stated with a smirk.  
  
At first, Leah felt pain; she tried to get up again. Alec put his hands around her neck and choked her. After that, Leah blacked out.  
  
An hour passed before Rob returned, when he did, Leah wasn't where she had been, when he had left. He saw her bruised body on his bed. Rob had enough; he never believed even Alec was low enough to do something like this. Rob scooped Leah up of the bed, wrapping her unclothed body in a blanket.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Alec asked, as he met Rob on the stairs. "The deal was you two had to stay here until I got my cut," he added.  
  
"The deal is off, and I suggest you get out of my way, before I do something crazy," Rob snapped.  
  
Alec continue up the stairs, but he stopped to say, "It wasn't that good; I've had better."  
  
"Alec, you'd better hope that God is merciful," Rob told his uncle.  
  
Rob grabbed a set of keys from the rack in the entry. He opened the door, leaving that house for the last time. Rob sped the whole way to the hospital, when he entered the ER Leah was placed on a gurney and rushed off to a room.  
  
Rob asked the desk cleric to use a phone. He dialed the number he had been wanting to dial for days.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Peter, this is Rob."  
  
"Where are you?" Peter asked.  
  
"I'm at the hospital, Leah is hurt, but she's going to be okay," Rob explained.  
  
"What hospital?" Peter asked. He copied down the name and address of the hospital and went to wake Sophie.  
  
Leah sat in her hospital bed; her only company was a group of monitors. She couldn't believe what had happen, and now when she needed someone, she was alone. The nurses got funny looks on their faces when Leah asked where Rob was. They said he was filling out paperwork. How much paperwork could her fill out?  
  
"Leah," Sophie said gently.  
  
"Mom," the words made tears form in Leah's eyes.  
  
"How are you?" Sophie asked her daughter.  
  
"Okay, I missed you and Dad and Ivy," she said.  
  
"We missed you more than you could ever know," Sophie told her. "Can I touch you? The doctor said you were still pretty sore."  
  
"You could hold my hand," Leah suggested.  
  
"I'll do that, and how about a kiss?" Sophie asked.  
  
"A kiss would be nice," Leah replied.  
  
Sophie kissed her cheek.  
  
"Where is Dad? Did Ivy come too?" Leah asked.  
  
"Your father is talking with the police, and Ivy should be here in a few minutes, she is coming up here with Ethan," Sophie explained.  
  
"You know about Ethan and me?" Leah asked.  
  
"We'll talk about that some other time; it's not important," Sophie said. "How are you? I heard you talked with a psychiatrist, how did that go?"  
  
"All right, I guess, I don't want to talk to those people," Leah stated.  
  
"You're going to have to talk to someone, you've been through a lot," Sophie said, "but once again we can deal with that later."  
  
Peter poked his head I the door, "Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"No, monsters aren't allowed," Leah told him.  
  
"Too bad," he said.  
  
"It's not my policy, it's the hospital's," Leah explained.  
  
"How are you beautiful?" Peter asked, stopping the monster joke. "Good, I saw you on TV," Leah said.  
  
"Which time?" Peter asked.  
  
"I don't know, but you looked like crap," Leah told him.  
  
"Thank you," he said, "the doctor said you should be able to leave in few hours."  
  
"That's good," Ivy said. Ethan followed her; he looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Now that these two have arrived, Soph, I need to talk with outside," Peter said.  
  
Sophie and Peter left the room leaving Leah with her sister and boyfriend.  
  
"How you feeling?" Ivy asked.  
  
"That seems to be the question of the day, but I'm okay," Leah answered.  
  
"Leah, I missed you," Ethan told her.  
  
"Me too," Ivy said.  
  
"I feel loved," Leah stated.  
  
"No, really Lee life has been crap without you," Ivy explained.  
  
"Really?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ethan said.  
  
"You guys know what happened don't you?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yeah, Dad told us," Ivy said.  
  
"How much did he tell you?" Leah questioned.  
  
"A lot," Ivy replied.  
  
"More than I ever would wish upon my enemies," Ethan said.  
  
"Do you know why Rob hasn't come to see me?" Leah asked.  
  
"Leah, they think Rob was the one who raped you," Ivy said.  
  
"What? It wasn't Rob, he wasn't even there, when it happened," Leah screamed, her eyes were filling with tears. Rob rescued her, now he was being accused of a horrible crime. 


	32. The Wall

* Snow days are great, they give me more time to write. Thank you for the review(s). They don't make me write faster, but they do encourage me.  
  
Leah laid face down on her bed. She didn't want to see anyone, and she certainly didn't want anyone to see her. Everything just seemed to be going on with out her. She had gone to the rape victims support group earlier, but she didn't want to talk to anyone, no one understands. They all pretend they do, but even the other women at that meeting understand. They were all older than Leah was by at least five years.  
  
"Leah?" Ivy called through the door.  
  
Leah just rolled over pressing her face into the wall. She hoped that Ivy would just go away; although, she knew it wasn't likely.  
  
Ivy opened the door and walked over to Leah's bed. "I know your not sleeping," Ivy told her sister.  
  
Leah didn't respond.  
  
"If you don't want to talk to me that's fine, but you don't have to pretend you're sleeping," Ivy stated.  
  
"Why would you want to talk to me?" Leah asked.  
  
"Well, for one you're my sister, and I need to find out what you want for dinner," Ivy said.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Leah responded.  
  
"Leah, I'm the one who gets to have an eating disorder," Ivy said sarcastically.  
  
"Go away," Leah said.  
  
"I was just trying to lighten the mood," Ivy explained.  
  
"Get out," Leah yelled, "I hate you, just leave me alone!"  
  
Leah did something she had done in along time; she punched Ivy in the mouth. Ivy stood for a moment staring at her sister, but the person she was looking at wasn't the old Leah. Ivy turned and walked out of the room.  
  
When Peter came home a half-hour later, he found Ivy sitting in the kitchen on a stool.  
  
"Where is your mom?" Peter asked her.  
  
"Store," Ivy said, not moving for her stool.  
  
Peter turned on the overhead light; it was only then that he saw blood on Ivy's mouth.  
  
"What happen to your lip?" he asked.  
  
Ivy took a moment to think and she said, "I ran into the door."  
  
Peter knew she was lying; he knew what a person-given punch looked like. He said nothing more and went upstairs to check on Leah.  
  
Leah still had her face pressed against the wall. She wanted her whole body to be sucked into it. She began to pound her head lightly against the wall trying to numb the pain.  
  
Peter tapped on the door.  
  
"Go away, Ivy, I'm still mad at you," Leah yelled.  
  
"I'm not Ivy," Peter told her as he opened the door.  
  
"Oh sorry," she replied.  
  
"You and Ivy had a fight?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah, she doesn't know how to mind her own business," she stated.  
  
"Why did you hit her?" he asked sitting down on the edge of Leah's bed.  
  
"She made me mad," Leah told him.  
  
"You know that isn't very good reason. Leah, we all know you're hurting, we just want to help," Peter said.  
  
"You can't help, you don't understand," she replied.  
  
"Your mom and I understand, we deal with these types of things all the time," Peter explained.  
  
"It's not the same," she told him.  
  
"I know." Peter started to say.  
  
"No, you don't know, you don't know anything. Just leave me alone," Leah said.  
  
"Leah, we can't just leave you alone," he told her. "Yes, you can. Get out of my room," Leah told him.  
  
Peter didn't know what to say; again, he didn't have an answer. Why could he help teenagers all day, but when it came to his own daughters, he was helpless? Peter left the room; his head hung in defeat.  
  
"What's going on?" Sophie asked Ivy, as she brought groceries into the house.  
  
"Nothing," Ivy answered.  
  
"I ran into Mrs. Harris at the store," Sophie told her daughter, "she wanted to bring some things over for Leah."  
  
"What kind of things?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Some cards some of Leah's friends made and some of Leah's friends," Sophie explained.  
  
"Leah has other friends besides Maggie?" Ivy questioned.  
  
"Yes," Sophie stated, "and I appreciate if you would be a nicer."  
  
Ivy walked out of the kitchen and started go upstairs, but she remembered she wasn't allowed in her room. Instead of turning around Ivy went up to the attic. The light was on, and Peter was sitting on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" Ivy asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing," he told her.  
  
Ivy walked over and sat next to her father. He was looking through an old photo album.  
  
"You know what day is this?" he asked.  
  
Ivy shook her head.  
  
"This is the day that we brought you and Leah home," Peter said.  
  
"It's really weird to think that we were somewhere else during our first year of life," Ivy stated.  
  
"Did Leah tell you anything?" Peter asked. "About your birth family," he clarified.  
  
"No, nothing that I didn't let the police know," Ivy said.  
  
Peter closed the album and said, "I think, we'd better go downstairs." 


	33. The Sign Shook aka The End

"Are you asleep?" Ivy asked her sister.  
  
"No," Leah answered. "Do you think all this is my fault?"  
  
"Leah, none of this is your fault. You didn't do anything to deserve to be raped," Ivy stated.  
  
"Yeah, but maybe there was something I could have done," Leah said.  
  
"Thinking about what could have happened isn't going to help," Ivy told her.  
  
Ivy crawled into her sister's bed and rested her head on Leah's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know if this is the right time, but I'm going to tell you something," Ivy said.  
  
Leah looked at Ivy, she wondered what there was to tell; they never kept secrets form one another.  
  
"Do you remember two years ago when I didn't come home until the next morning?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Leah answered.  
  
"Well, I wasn't at a party, like I told you," Ivy stated. "I don't want to get into details, Leah, but I'm not a virgin."  
  
"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Leah questioned.  
  
"No, but I just thought you should know. Leah, you didn't do anything wrong, I did," Ivy explained.  
  
"Than why do I feel like such a whore?" Leah asked.  
  
"The only whore in this room is me," Ivy said.  
  
"I know," Leah joked.  
  
Ivy looked at her for a moment under all the hurt and pain on the outside there was a little sunlight shining through. Leah was going to be okay; she would never be the same but little by little the old Leah would be back. The Leah that swam went swimming in the summers, the one who had shared so much with Ethan in the woods, and the one who always tried to do the right thing was finally home.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted Ivy's thoughts.  
  
Sophie and Peter stepped into the room, and they took a moment to look at their daughters before they said anything.  
  
"I thought you guys should be the next ones to know after your father," Sophie said.  
  
"Know what?" Leah asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Sophie told them with a smile.  
  
"I thought you could have children," Ivy questioned.  
  
"I couldn't. I mean I'm not supposed to be able to," Sophie said.  
  
Ivy and Leah took turns hugging their mother.  
  
"These last few weeks have been crazy," Ivy commented.  
  
"I was thinking about that," Peter said, "I think we could all use a vacation soon. I was thinking about taking a couple of weeks of in April, so we could travel as a family."  
  
"Really?" Ivy asked.  
  
"I'm not letting you back out of this, Peter," Sophie told him.  
  
"I know you won't, we're really going," he said.  
  
"We have had so many miracles happen in the last few days," Sophie stated.  
  
"Yeah, the biggest one being that Dad is going to take time off of work," Ivy said.  
  
Leah tried to hold back her laughter, but she wasn't able to, and soon Leah and Ivy were cackling together. Sophie started to get a grin on her face.  
  
"Not you too," Peter said.  
  
But he was too late, Sophie joined her daughters in laughter. Peter looked at his family; he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have them.  
  
The next morning, Rob stood in the hallway in front of his two sisters. He gave Ivy a hug, and they he turned to Leah. Leah nodded her head, letting him know that a hug was welcomed.  
  
"How long are you going to be away?" Ivy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'll be back, I promise," Rob told her. Leah opened the door, and the three stepped out into the December cold. Rob waved from the car and drove of down the dirt road. Ivy and Leah stood watching the car until it was out of sight.  
  
"I'm freezing," Ivy finally said breaking the silence.  
  
"Me too," Leah agreed. "Do you want to make hot chocolate?"  
  
"Sure," Ivy said. The sisters went into the house. A small wooden sign with "The Scarbrows" on it shook against the closing door.  
  
*This is the last chapter of "The Scarbrows", I'm not sure if there should be a squeal. If there isn't a squeal, I just want everyone to know I had a lot of fun writing this story over the past year, and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. 


End file.
